Mudanças
by Lady Xu
Summary: Resolvi mudar o resumo... Essa é a minha primeira fic e é a minha versão do destino de Inu, Kag, San e Mir após a última batalha com Naraku... ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO AGORA!
1. Capítulo I pt 1 O fim de uma era

**Bom como já vi em todas as fics... Também vale pra mim... **

**Inuyasha e todos os personagens não pertencem a mim, senão a Kikiou não estaria viva ainda... **

Essa é a minha primeira fic e espero que gostem... e que também me mandem críticas (construtivas ) tudo é valido.

**Obrigada**

**SilenceGirl**

Capitulo I – O Fim de Uma Era – parte 1 

Estavam todos ainda no meio da batalha, fazia mais de duas horas que estavam lutando e apenas o cansaço e a luta aumentavam...

Sango tentava com todas suas forças acabar com o Jankotsu (?) Será que é assim que se escreve? mas estava muito difícil, pois seu irmão Kohaku estava protegendo-o (a?) dificultando assim os ataques de Sango...

Miroku estava quase derrotando Kagura, mas este também estava ficando debilitado, pois seu buraco do vento havia sugado um dos insetos venenosos de Naraku, ficando assim cada vez mais sem reflexos... Para sua sorte Kagura já estava quase morta...

Kagome era a única que estava menos ferida, pois estava cuidando de Kouga, que estava desacordado devido aos ataques de Naraku para extrair deles os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas... Mas ao mesmo tempo Kagome também observa a luta de Inuyasha com Naraku, vendo que ele estava muito cansado e Naraku com apenas uns arranhões...

Já estavam todos entrando em desespero quando eis que surge Kikiou, quase morta, pela segunda vez... Essa se dirige a Kagome, mas mal se agüentava de pé... Quando Kagome resolve ir busca-la, cai Miroku quase aos seus pés desmaiado... Havia derrotado Kagura, mas seu corpo parecia não ter agüentado... Kagome então não pensou duas vezes e foi socorre-lo.

Kikiou passava a imagem de que esta seria sua última batalha, então já sabendo disso resolveu ajudar, o Inuyasha... Mas antes deu um grito para Sango dizendo que ela deveria esquecer que seu irmão estava no campo de batalha, pois do contrário não conseguiria derrotar a filha de Naraku...

Sango sabia que Kikiou estava certa, mas não sabia o que fazer... e depois olhou para o chão e viu seus amigos... Kagome com alguns arranhões cuidando de Kouga... Kikiou quase sem conseguir andar, Inuyasha onde seu corpo mais derramava sangue do que outra coisa... e Miroku que havia derrotado Kagura mas seu corpo estava envenenado... De repente lê bateu um desespero como se quilo não fosse mais acabar... e então decidiu fazer o que era certo... "esqueceu" Kohaku (como se fosse possível) e partiu pra cima daquela criança montada no cavalo de fogo... Via-se apenas uma explosão e Kirara já na sua pequena forma caindo no chão, em queda livre, ao seu lado via-se Sango... Kirara mal tinha forças para se transformar, mas nunca abandonaria sua dona, então essa foi sua última transformação, e conseguiu pegar Sango, mas Kohaku não estava lá...

Inuyasha já não sabia mais que golpe dar em Naraku, pois ele parecia invencível, o máximo que conseguia era causar alguns arranhões... Então ele vê Kikiou e pergunta o que ela fazia ali e ela, disse que somente ela e Kagome juntas poderia detê-lo.

Kagome não acreditava, pois ela e Kikiou não se davam, isso não era novidade para ninguém, mas sabia que no estado em que estavam o pior não poderia acontecer...

Então Inuyasha lança seu ataque e ao mesmo tempo Kagome e Kikiou lançam suas flechas... Foi o último tiro de Kikiou, pois sua energia se esgotou e sou corpo caia no chão.

Como se parecesse um milagre Naraku explodiu, e surgiu um clarão no meio ao campo de batalha seguido por uma chuva bem fina sobre todos...

Inuyasha estava apoiando em sua espada, pois mal conseguia se levantar, e Kagome seguiram em sua direção para ajuda-lo quando viu o corpo de Kikiou virando pó, restando apenas os seus ossos, e a jóia de quatro almas em suas mãos. Vovô Miuga acabara de aparecer (como sempre no fim das batalhas) e Shippou avisou sobre o veneno no corpo de Miroku e o velho começou a sugar todo o seu veneno. Kouga conseguira se levantar, mas apenas se encostar a uma rocha, suas pernas mal se movia de tanta dor, e finalmente Sango acordara...

Alguns minutos depois todos estavam acordados... Inuyasha foi juntar os restos de Kikiou, segundo ele agora sim ela poderá descansar em paz e ele cuidaria disso pessoalmente...

_Kag - Inuyasha... Você quer ajuda?_

_Inu - Não Kagome, obrigado, mas, devo fazer isso sozinho..._

Kagome sabia que ele precisaria ficar só com "Kikiou" então resolver ajudar seus amigos...

Sango chorava, pois não havia conseguido salvar seu irmão e Kagome consolando sua amiga...

_Kag – Sango, todos nós sabemos que você fez tudo o que podia..._

_San – Não Kagome eu não... e nunca vou me perdoar por isso... NUNCA – e saiu a chorar em cima do corpo de seu irmão._

Miroku que acabara de acordar mal sabia o que havia ocorrido, Kagome explicou tudo e ele não acreditava que Naraku havia morrido, então resolveu tirar a proteção de sua mão quando viu que o buraco do vento havia finalmente sumido. Mas sua felicidade não durou muito ao ver Sango naquele estado... Resolveu ir até ela...

_Mir - Sango, não fique assim..._

_San – Você quer que eu fique como? Você não acabou de perder a última pessoa da sua família!_

_Mir – Você tem razão... eu não perdi, mas se você tivesse morrido não adiantaria nada eu ter sobrevivido..._

_San um pouco corada – Agora não é hora Miroku._

_Mir – Estou apenas querendo te dar apoio... Posso ficar a sós com o Kohaku? Irei orar para que sua alma finalmente descanse LIVREMENTE em paz._

_San - Não posso orar com você? Ele é meu irmão desejo isso mais do que qualquer um..._

_Mir – Está bem, vamos..._

Após a oração Sango pediu para que Kirara carregasse seu irmão e viu que seu animalzinho não podia mais se transformar... Sango pediu desculpas mas Kirara não ligava para isso, então Sango encarregou-se de levar seu irmão para um lugar mais tranqüilo, porém bem perto do campo de batalha, pois era tradição de sua família enterrar os corpos dos lutadores no seu último campo de batalha. E assim foi feito.

Continua...

**Então o que acharam? Eu sei que ficou cansativa por causa da narração, mas era necessário...**

**Espero que gostem principalmente por que essa é a minha 1ª fic... A seguir tem a continuação... E vamos ver como vai ficar tudo...**

**Abraço a todos**

**SilenceGirl**


	2. Capítulo I pt 2 O fim de uma era

Capítulo I – O Fim De Uma Era – Parte 2 

Duas horas depois, todos se encontravam na cabana da vovó Kaede, exceto por Inuyasha, mas Kagome não estava preocupada, pois sabia onde ele estava...

Inuyasha acabara de enterrar Kikiou exatamente debaixo da árvore onde ela havia atirado sua última flecha antes de morrer pela primeira vez... Onde Inuyasha havia ficado preso por 50 anos...

Suas últimas palavras para Kikiou saíram de seus lábios em um tom melancólico...

_Inu – Adeus Kikiou... Sinto muito por não tê-la protegido como deveria e havia prometido._

Eis então que surge a alma de Kikiou bem ao lado de Inuyasha.

_Kik – Você me protegeu sim Inuyasha... E graças a você eu finalmente posso viver em paz._

_Inu – Adeus Kikiou..._

_Kik – Adeus Inuyasha... Eu te amo._

_Inu – Eu também Kikiou..._

E a alma de Kikiou se desfaz sumindo para sempre...

Já era noite na cabana da vovó Kaede, todos dormiam, menos Kagome que estava um pouco aflita e não parava de pensar o qeu faria, já que tudo havia finalmente terminado.

Estava sentada do lado de fora quando viu Inuyasha chegando...

_Kag – Inuyasha, você... Está bem?_

_Inu – Sim Kagome eu estou, e os outros estão bem?_

_Kag – Sim, estão dormindo..._

_Inu – Você está bem Kagome?_

_Kag em voz trêmula - Sim, estou..._

_Inu – Então Kagome, o que faremos agora?_

_Kag - Eu não sei, eu não que..._

_Inu – Eu também não..._

_Kag um pouco corada – O que posso fazer?_

_Inu – Como assim Kagome, você tem que voltar, sua família te espera, sem contar que tem a sua escola..._

Kagome sai de perto de Inuyasha que a segue sentindo o cheiro de suas lágrimas... Ela está agora sentada perto de uma árvore, chorando quando aparece Sango e senta ao seu lado.

_Kag – Sango... Achei que..._

_San – Ei Kagome, não chore amiga, não fique assim..._

_Kag - ... você estava dormindo..._

_San – Fico a pensar o que fazer a partir de agora... sem Kohaku..._

_Kag – Ora, como assim Sango, se eu me lembro bem Miroku havia te pedido em casamento e assim que Naraku morresse vocês não seguiriam juntos?_

_San – Acho que não é bem isso que ele quer..._

_Kag – Mas por que você acha isso?_

_San – Sei lá... estou confusa, mas você ainda tem a sua família... _

_Kag - Mas eu não quero... Ficar longe de vocês e também... – Kagome fica vermelha_

_San – Eu sei Kagome, você já falou com ele?_

_Kag – Sim, mas ele quer que eu volte..._

_San – É claro, mas não é por maldade Kagome, você sabe disso... Porque você não o chama para voltar com você? Afinal o Inuyasha pode ir para a sua época..._

Kag – Porque eu também não quero ficar longe de você do Miroku também... Sango você é a minha melhor amiga.

_San um pouco corada – Puxa Kagome muito obrigada... Você também é a minha melhor amiga._

Inuyasha ouvia a conversa das duas e pensava muito sobre o que fazer daqui pra frente também...

Na manhã seguinte estavam todos de pé, Kagome teve um excelente idéia mas para isso...

_Kag – E então Sango, você iria?_

_San – Eu não sei Kagome... Será que eu me acostumo?_

_Kag – Acostuma sim Sango..._

_San com cara de confusa – Mas você disse que lá tem até rodas que andam sozinhas... imagina o que não tem também!_

_Kag – Sim, mas ... Por favor!_

_San – Bom, já que eu estou sozinha, porque não? Mas Kagome eu não posso passar pelo poço... como..._

_Kag – Fique calma que isso eu resolvo._

Alguns minutos depois...

_Kag – E então Miroku, você iria?_

_Mir – Puxa senhorita Kagome seria uma honra..._

_Kag – Arrr... Não precisa exagerar... _

_Mir – E lá existem muitas garotas boni... Espere e Sango ela vai também?_

_Kag – Claro que sim!_

_Mir - Então é claro que eu vou! Mas como que eu..._

_Kag – Deixa que isso eu resolvo... Ei Miroku, você sabe onde está o Inuyasha?_

_Mir- Sim ele está no túmulo da Kikiou..._

_Kag – Obrigada..._

No túmulo de Kikiou...

_Kag – Inuyasha..._

_Inu – Kagome como você está?_

_Kag – Muito bem... escuta Inuyasha... você está sentindo a falta dela não é? – Dizia olhando para o túmulo de Kikiou..._

_Inu corando – Ah, não, na verdade eu estava me despedindo..._

_Kag – Por quê? Para onde você vai?_

_Inu – Bem, se você permitir eu gostaria de ir com você... – Ele já estava roxo nessas horas..._

_Kag – Mas é claro... era isso que eu vinha te pedir! Que bom Inuyasha... Estou tão feliz! Miroku e Sango vão adorar!_

_Inu – Como assim?_

_Kag – Eles também vão!_

_Inu – Mas como, eles não podem..._

_Kag – É, mas se eu pedir para a Jóia de Quatro Almas... Você não se importa não é?_

_Inu – Não, eu quero que essa jóia suma de uma vez por todas..._

_Kag – Sério, mas você não a queria?_

_Inu – Feh! Ela me trouxe muita dor de cabeça..._

_Kag um pouco vermelha – Eu te dei dor de cabeça?_

_Inu mais vermelho que ela – Claro que não né Kagome..._

_Kag – Ótimo então vamos chamar os outros e depois ir embora está bem?_

_Inu – Vamos!_

Enquanto não chegavam na casa da velha Kaede, Miroku e Sango conversavam...

_Mir – Que bom que você vai Sango!_

_San – Mas é claro, o que faria sozinha aqui?_

_Mir – Sozinha? E eu?_

_San vermelha que só ela – Como assim Miroku?_

_Mir rindo normalmente – Bem, nós não podemos ficar juntos agora?_

_San – Eu não sei... vou querer estudar assim como Kagome... Sinto que devo fazer algo por mim..._

_Mir meio desanimado – Sim, está na hora de você se cuidar mesmo... você sempre cuidou dos outros..._

_San – Eu não quis dizer que não gosto de você Miroku..._

_Mir – Eu sei, mas só de saber que você estará fazendo o que quer e feliz já basta pra mim! (Nem parece o Miroku)_

_San – Ei, vamos estudar juntos?_

_Mir sorri novamente – Claro Sango, eu vou adorar... Enquanto a Kirara?_

_San – Ora, ela vem, nunca a deixei, não vai ser agora..._

_Mir – Ela não conseguiu se transformar mais não é mesmo?_

_San – Não... tadinha... vou cuidar muito bem de você viu Kirara?_

_Kir - - Soltou um ruído de felicidade_

Nisso chega Kagome e pergunta se todos estão prontos e eles respondem que sim com a cabeça e seguem rumo ao poço... Mas antes a vovó Kaede dá um conselho... o último...

_Kae – Kagome assim que fizer o pedido a Shikou no Tama irá virar pedra. Assim que isso acontecer destrua na sua época para que ela nunca mais volte está bem?_

_Kag – Sim, vovó Kaede, sentiremos muito a sua falta..._

_Kae – Eu também! Vão em paz e boa sorte para vocês!_

_Todos – Obrigada vovó Kaede._

No poço, chega a hora da verdade...

_Kag – É agora!_

_Inu – Muito cuidado Kagome._

Kag faz sim com a cabeça – Shikou no Tama... Eu Kagome, responsável por você desejo que Sango, Miroku e Kirara vão para mesma era que eu e Inuyasha.

Nisso a Jóia brilha e apaga virando pedra... Todos pulam no poço... E... Bem dá certo né, afina é a Jóia de quatro almas.

**Bom esse é o desfecho e nossa ficou muito grande mas é pra compensar a falta de diálogos no outro capítulo... Mas foi necessário... bem espero que tenha alguém lendo e que me mande comentários... Estou pegando gosto por fazer fics...**

**Abraços**

**SilenceGirl**


	3. Capítulo II Uma nova vida para todos

Capítulo II – Uma Nova Vida Para Todos 

Todos chegam na era atual e Sango e Miroku olham tudo ao seu redor estranhando tudo... Nisso acaba de passar próximo à casa de Kagome um avião...

_San – Ah o que é aquilo? Nunca tinha visto um yokai desse tamanho!_

_Mir – Nem eu Sango o que vamos fazer?_

_Kag com uma gota na cabeça – Não é yokai não, é um avião!_

_San e Mir – Um o quê?_

_Kag – Avião! Ai meu Deus vai ser difícil!_

_Inu - Kagome você já destruiu a jóia de quatro almas?_

_Kag – Ai! Já tinha me esquecido... – nisso Kagome joga a jóia no chão e a destrói._

Algumas horas depois estavam todos no quarto de Kagome, e Sango e Miroku estavam totalmente deslocados...

_San – O que é isso Kagome?_

_Kag – É um guarda-roupa Sango._

_San – Nossa até eu me acostumar..._

_Mir – Arrhg essa coisa está brilhando e olhando pra mim!_

_Kag – É um computador!_

_Mir – Por Buda vou morrer do coração antes de conhecer todas essas modernidades..._

_San – Kagome?_

_Kag – Sim, Sango..._

_San – Como faremos? Não temos onde morar... eu não quero ficar morando com você pra sempre... não me leve a mal, eu gosto de você mas, longe de mim incomodar..._

_Kag – Ai Sango pare com isso! Por enquanto vocês vão ficar aqui sim, e depois bem podemos trabalhar..._

_Mir – Trabalhar? _

_San fecha a cara – É monge, você não acha que aqui vai ser fácil achar um lugar para passar a noite, como na nossa era não e?_

_Mir – Errr... Não mas eu nunca trabalhei..._

_San – Nem eu mas é necessário... _

_Mir com uma gota na cabeça – Talvez eu devesse ter ficado na minha era... _

_San – Monge preguiçoso..._

_Kag – Calma gente, primeiro vocês irão se matricular na escola, fica mais fácil para arrumar um emprego (faz de conta que seja fácil mesmo) e minha mãe vai nos ajudar! E depois nós teremos que comprar algumas roupas... As pessoas irão estranhar se vê-los assim!_

_Inu – Eu não me desfazer da minha roupa não!_

_Kag – Inuyasha, você quer viver aqui não é? Então, algumas coisas terão que mudar!_

Algumas horas depois a mãe da Kagome havia matriculado todos na escola e resolveu leva-los para o shopping, para conhecer um pouco a cidade e comprar algumas roupas...

_Kag – Vamos Sango!_

_Mir – Ela está com medo! _

_San – Essas rodas realmente andam sozinhas!_

_Mãe Kag – Não meu bem... Eu as faço andar!_

_San – Mas a senhora não as puxou!_

_Mãe da Kag com uma gota enorme – Não é necessário, hoje existem motores muito potentes e..._

_Kag – Mãe ela não vai entender nada disso agora! _

_San –Deixa pra lá! _

No shopping, estavam todos em uma loja experimentando roupas, Miroku não parava de olhar para as vendedoras queria muito dar uma de hentai, mas quando viu Sango saindo do provador vestida como uma mulher da época moderna ficou de boca aberta...

_Mir suspirando – Nooooosssssaaaaa... _

_San – O que foi Miroku?_

_Mir – Errr... Nada não... "Parece que pensei em voz alta"_

**(Todas as frases que eu colocar entre " ", significa pensamentos dos personagens).**

Algumas horas depois saiam todos da loja Kagome não agüentava mais, pois Sango não gostava de nenhuma roupa, achavam "muito estranhas...". Depois como se não bastasse ainda tinham os meninos para escolherem algumas roupas...

_Kag – "Espero que seja mais fácil com eles..."._

E realmente foi... Inuyasha como sempre reclamando de todas as roupas que vestia... Achava tudo aquilo muito apertado... Kagome não sabia mais o que falar para ele... Quando estranhamente sossegou...

_Inu – "Droga essas roupas me dão coceira, mas já vi que se ficar reclamando Kagome ficará chateada_...".

Já Miroku não deu trabalho nenhum, muito pelo contrário, parecia que havia adorado ter se livrado daquela roupa acho que seria errado colocar (bata)?... Quando já saia do provador bem vestido e feliz, viu algo que o deixou mais feliz ainda...

_Mir – Algo errado Sango?_

_San vermelha que nem um pimentão – NÃO! "aaahhhh... Miroku deve ter treinado desde jovem... tem um corpo muito definido para um monge, nunca tinha percebido... também com aquela roupa não dava para ver muito..." – Agora com aquela cara de desesperada e mais vermelha ainda – "AI SANGO NÃO PENSE BESTEIRAS!"_

_Kag – Sango você está bem?_

_San solta um suspiro – Sim Kagome estou bem..._

Kagome dá uma risada gostosa já que sabia exatamente o que havia se passado pela mente de Sango.

Após as compras Kagome se encarregou de mostrar um pouco da cidade para seus amigos enquanto sua mãe seguia para casa com milhares de sacola e suando muito... _"Isso tudo foi uma nota!" Ria assustada... "Mas tudo bem..."._

Estavam agora em uma praça perto da escola e também da casa de Kagome, diga-se de passagem, que ali seria o point (gíria antiga "pakas") do pessoal assim que saiam da escola...

_Mir – Kagome?_

_Kag – Sim monge?_

_Mir – Não me chame mais de monge não, as pessoas irão estranhar!_

_San – Mas o senhor não é um monge, monge? ; )_

_Mir – Sim, mas... Não... Quer dizer... Acho que meu dever como monge já acabou..._

_Inu – Mesmo porque se você já era pervertido na era feudal, imagine agora no... Kagome que tempo é esse?_

_Kag – Ano de 2005, séc 21!_

Todos caíram nessa hora.

_Kag com uma gota – Nossa gente o que foi?_

_Mir - Não achei que o mundo fosse durar tanto... E Inuyasha fique sabendo que isso não tem nada haver com a minha decisão, mesmo porque vocês sabem muito bem que agora só tenho olhos para a minha Sangozinha, minha futura esposa._

_San com uma gota – Ah Miroku não exagere... Outra, depois temos que conversar sobre casamento... Kagome eu também achei que o mundo fosse acabar bem antes desse ano em que estamos..._

_Inu – Feh! Vocês viajam demais..._

_Mir – Vai dizer que você achava que o mundo ira durar tudo isso?_

_San – Ah Miroku, e você acha que ele realmente já pensou nisso? – Essa foi a mais irônica..._

_Inu – Isso não foi legal Sango, não esperava isso de você!_

Todos começaram a rir...

_Mir – Mas nem era isso que eu ia perguntar, Kagome, essa é a escola que iremos estudar certo?_

_Kag – Sim por quê?_

_Mir – Ela está tão vazia..._

_Kag – Estamos de férias..._

_Mir – Que legal! O que isso quer dizer?_

_Kagome cai com uma enorme gota na cabeça – Deixa pra lá... O que vocês precisam saber agora é a as começaram depois de amanhã: Segunda – Feira!_

_San – Pelo menos os dias da semana ainda são os mesmos! Agora sim me identifico com algo..._

Por um momento Kagome ficou com um pouco ressentida pelos amigos, _"Coitados é tão difícil para eles se acostumarem..."_ pensava meio pra baixo, mas no fundo eles não estavam ligando...

San – Essa época é bem mais legal que a nossa, é estranha, mas até agora estou gostando...

Ao ouvir isso Kagome fica mais aliviada.

**Bom o capítulo dois não ficou tão grande como imaginava... Mas até agora estou gostando... Andei lendo muitas fics e até agora não achei uma que contasse esse "e se?", ou seja, o que aconteceria após a derrota de Naraku... E se eles fosse para a época atual, como seria? **

**Seria muito mais engraçado do que foi escrito aqui, mas hoje a minha imaginação não está tão fértil como antigamente... Estou me recuperando de um baque pessoal, então acho que a partir do capítulo em diante a historia vai ficar bem mais legal...**

**Ah. Não podia deixar de falar que espero que tenha mesmo alguém lendo (além de mim) e que deixem algum comentário, sugestão ou crítica, e assim que eu aprender a mexer direito com esse site estarei respondendo a todos.**

Abraços 

**SilenceGirl**


	4. Capítulo III O primeiro dia de aula

**Capítulo III – O Primeiro Dia de Aula**

**N/A: Não irei escrever sobre todos os dias da vida deles na escola e talz senão a fic não terá fim sem contar que ficaria um saco tb... Mas como está tudo acontecendo tão rápido achei de extrema importância escrever sobre o primeiro dia de aula deles sem contar que agora estou empolgada e cheia de idéias, até o momento estou gostando do rumo das coisas e espero que vcs também...**

Segunda-feira, 6:45 am, o único som que se escuta em uma certa casa é...

_Kag – AI MEU DEUS ESTOU ATRASADA!_

Desceu rapidamente as escadas de sua casa pegando rapidamente um pedaço de torrada e enfiando na boa enquanto ao mesmo tempo colocava sua mochila nas costas e calçava os sapatos...

_Kag – Quanto tempo temos?_

_Mir – 10 minutos... -.-"_

_San – Nossa é incrível como você dorme Kagome! Tentei te acordar tantas vezes que sua mãe pediu para eu desistir senão ficaria o dia inteiro!_

_Kag – Ai que exagero!_

_Inu – Se quiser eu te levo chegaremos em 5 segundos..._

_Kag -.- " – Não Inuyasha devemos nos comportar como pessoas normais..._

_Inu -Mas eu sou um meio Yokai._

_Kag – Ah tanto faz vamos andando..._

_San – "Ah se Kirara ainda se transformasse..."._

Incrivelmente em exatos 10 minutos chegaram todos na escola, ou melhor, na sala de aula, mas para a surpresa de todos Sango ficou na mesma sala que Kagome enquanto Inuyasha e Miroku na sala ao lado... Isso também para o desespero de Kagome que não estaria por perto para ajudá-los na adaptação...

_Kag – Ai e agora?_

_San – Bom o jeito e esperar e ver..._

_Ayume **(nem sei se ela tem uma amiga com esse nome)** – Olá Kagome tudo bem?_

_Kag – Tudo e você?_

_Ayu - Tudo bem..._

_Kag, Ei, olha essa é a minha amiga Sango, ela veio estudar conosco..._

_Ayu – Olá Sango, seja bem vida!_

_San – Obrigada _

Passado àquelas apresentações de novos alunos **(que aparentemente só acontece no Japão) **estava Kagome sem prestar atenção nenhuma na aula enquanto Sango...

_Kagume?_

_Kag – Oi..._

_San – Está preocupada não é... como será que eles estão se saindo?_

_Kag – Espero que bem..._

Nisso a professa de Kagome logo chama a atenção...

_Prof – Kagome você está prestando atenção na aula? Porque se você for mal de novo na minha matéria você vai repetir o ano!_

Sango sem fazer a menor idéia do era aquilo de repetir o ano, ela viajou, acho que se a Kagome não prestasse atenção aquilo iria acontecer tudo de novo... Embora seja mais ou menos isso, mas para se ter uma idéia Sango levou tudo ao pé da letra e ficou imaginando as mesmas coisas, como se fosse um "deja-vu", nisso ela ficou e desesperada e respondeu a professora... – _É que eu não estava entendendo a matéria professora me desculpe..._

_Prof – Sem problemas Sango, mas quando for assim, pode perguntar pra mim, está bem? Eu não vou te morder! _

E lá foi Sango imaginando a professora mordendo... **(essa foi péssima! Onde eu estava com a cabeça).**

Enquanto isso na outra sala estava Inuyasha e Miroku cochichando:

_Inu – Ei Miroku, você entende alguma coisa do que esse cara está falando?_

_Mir – Por incrível que pareça... Sim... Faz sentindo o que ele fala... Se não me engano isso aconteceu um pouco antes do meu nascimento -_ em voz mais baixa ainda – _verdadeiro... Agora mudando de assunto você viu aquela garota que puxou assunto com você? A Kagome vai adorar saber que você quase agarrou!_

_Inu - Se liga **(mais uma pérola)** Miroku, e não a agarrei, ela começou a mexer nas minhas orelhas, isso faz muita cócegas... O pior é você que vem dizer que quer casar com a Sango e começou a secar a garota, não sei como você não passou a mão nela... _

_Mir num tom sério – Inuyasha, eu mudei ta bom!_

_Inu – Pela a secada que você deu na garota deu pra perceber mesmo... Sorte sua que a Sango ficou em outra sala..._

_Mir – Ta, ta, mas eu também sou filho de Buda e feito de carne osso, certo?_

_Inu – Feh! Falo nada volte a prestar atenção nessa aula... E aula de que mesmo?_

_Mir -.-´ –" que exemplo "... De História Antiga Inuyasha... "Isso porque é da nossa época imagine só não fosse..."_

Não demora muito e bate o sinal para o intervalo, Inuyasha cai no chão e quase enfarta de susto...

_Inu – AAAAHHHH, POR QUE FIZERAM ISSO?_

Dava para ouvir seu grito até da sala de Kagome que vai até lá rapidamente...

_Kag – Inuyasha você está bem?_

_Inu – Mas é claro que não, que estrondo foi esse?_

_Kag – Não é estrondo, é..._

Nisso Sango e Miroku já sabiam que essa discussão iria durar um bom tempo... Provavelmente o intervalo todo então...

_Mir - Então Sango, você teve aula de que?_

_San – Matemática a professora é legal, inclusive disse que não morde!_

_Mir – Kagome disse que aqui o único yokai seria o Inuyasha, será que ela se enganou?_

_San – Acho que não, eu também fiquei meio confusa, mas, deixa pra lá... Mas olha matemática é um pouco difícil... São muitos números junto com outros números e letras... Minha cabeça até doeu... _

Nisso...

_Tagashi **(invenção de última hora)** a mesma garota que apertou as orelhas do Inu – Oi Miroku, você não gostaria que eu te mostrasse a escola?_

_Sango imaginando que se estivesse com seu osso voador... – Ele já conhece a escola..._

_Mir -.- " - ..._

_Tag – Sério..._ – olhar de desdém _– eu sou a Tagashi e estou na mesma sala do Miro..._

Nisso até Kagome e Inuyasha param de discutir, pois viram que agora as coisas ficariam interessantes...

_San enfurecida – "Miro que intimidade é essa nem EU o chamo assim"_ – e num impulso desesperado e enciumentado – _Eu sou a Sango eu sou a NOIVA do Miroku._

Nisso todos arregalaram os olhos e Miroku adorou ouvir isso, diria que soou como música para seus ouvidos...

_Tag – Noivos, por que você está grávida dele?_

_Mir suspirando – aahhhhh bem que eu gostaria, até tentei pedir para que ela me desse um filho, mas não funcionou..._

_San um pouquinho, mas calma – Miroku não começa... Não eu não estou grávida... Porque a pergunta?_

_Tag – É que vocês são muito novos para se casarem..._

_San – Isso não é da sua conta... – _Ninguém nunca imaginou Sango sendo grossa assim...

_Tag – Está bem, se ele é seu namorado era só falar... Não precisava ficar com tanto ciúme... _

_San – Eu não estou com ciúme! Aahhhhh deixa pra lá..._

_Mir já todo assanhado – Ah então você é a minha noiva , minha Sangozi.._

"**PLOFT"**

_Mir – Ai por que você fez isso? Eu nem encostei a mão em você..._

Dessa vez foi Kagome e Inuyasha que suspiraram bem fundo e deixou os dois naquela mesma discussão... E quando iam se falar o sinal bateu novamente e...

_Inu – AAHHHHH DE NOVO!_

_Kag – Ihhh você pode ir se acostumando..._

De volta á sala de aula...

_Kag – Sango? Eu nunca tinha te visto tão brava daquele jeito, nem mesmo quando Miroku passava a mão em você! _

_San – Sei lá o que me aconteceu... Mas convenhamos que você não iria gostar se isso fosse com o Inuyasha não é?_

_Kag -.-" – Pior que eu vou ter que me acostumar... Aliás nós duas..._

_San – Pelo visto as garotas dessa época são mais atiradas até do que o Miroku..._

_Kag – Para sua alegria os garotos também!_

_San – Como assim 'para sua alegria'?_

_Kag – Pense como será divertido ver Miroku com ciúmes de você também!_

_San – Miroku não tem ciúmes de mim Kagome..._

_Kag – Se ele não tem... Acredite, ele vai passar a ter, mesmo porque eu reparei que desde a primeira aula o Toya – _enquanto falava apontava a mão para um garoto que sentava do outro lado da sala_ – está te olhando... _

_San vermelha – Ahhh minha cabeça dói cada vez mais..._

Enquanto isso na sala dos meninos...

_Inu – Que encrenca em Miroku?_

_Mir dando uma de desentendido – Não sei do que você está falando..._

_Inu – Feh! Mas é claro que sabe, está vendo, se você não tivesse secado a tal de Tagashi, você não teria apanhado..._

_Mir agora irônico e apontando para Tagashi – Pode até ser Inu, mas pelo menos ela não está mais olhando pra mim e sim pra você... _

_Inu ficando vermelhinho – Droga será que ela vai ficar agora no meu pé?_

_Mir – É sejamos francos, de homem para homem, isso não é o paraíso?_

_Inu com aquela cara de "Esse não tem mais jeito" – E depois q apanha da Sango pergunta o motivo..._

_Mir – Estava apenas brincando... Aliás, você ouviu ela falando hoje, ela fica tão bonitinha brava (meu namorado fala isso pra mim ) – _agora todo bobo_ – falou que é a minha noiva... Ah eu te amo Sango..._

_Inu -.-" – É eu ouvi bem assim como o "sinal" como diz Kagome, mas olha acho que a Sango deve estar doente pra ter dito isso..._

_Mir – Obrigado pela parte que me toca..._

_Inu – Afinal, ela disse que vocês iriam conversar sobre esse papo de casamento e aí o que ficou resolvido?_

_Mir – Nada, não tivemos tempo para tocar nesse assunto..._

_Inu – Você está bem?_

_Mir – Mais ou menos... Acho que eu já sei o que ela quer..._

_De volta à sala das meninas... (isso está ficando cansativo)_

_Kag – Sango, estava me lembrando da sua conversa com aquela tal de Tagashi e me lembrei de algo..._

_San – Sim Kagome o que foi?_

_Kag – Então você realmente decidiu em se casar com Miroku?_

_San – Na verdade, não tivemos tempo para tocar nesse assunto..._

_Kag – Você está bem?_

_San - Mais ou menos... Não sei como dizer para ele que agora que estamos aqui eu quero estudar... Ser igual a essas mulheres independentes do séc 21... Sei eu fui criada para ser submissa aos homens e agora tendo essa oportunidade de estudar, o que na era feudal fazíamos escondidas, pois era proibido... Aahhhh acho que o Miroku vai me odiar..._

_Kag – Não vai não, se ele te ama, ele vai entender... Mesmo porque se vocês se gostam tanto podem namorar não acha?_

_San – Mas não é a mesma coisa que casar?_

_Kag – Claro que não... Quer dizer mais ou menos... É um casamento, sem casamento!_

_San -.-" – Kagome você disse, disse, mas não falou nada..._

_Kag – Olha só o sinal já vai bater e quando chegar em casa eu vou te explicar melhor..._

Nisso o sinal bate e todos seguem rumo para suas casas... Durante o caminho...

_Inu – Essa coisa de estudar é muito cansativo..._

_Kag – Ai, mas você é um preguiçoso..._

_Mir – Eu gostei muito de estudar..._

_San levemente aliviada – Eu também..._

_Mir – Sango... Acho que nós precisamos conversar..._

_San suspirando – Sim, você está bravo comigo?_

_Mir – Não, por que estaria?_

_San – Porque eu briguei com aquela garota..._

_Mir chegando bem perto da Sango e falando baixinho ao pé do ouvido – Nunca... Eu amei tudo o que você falou pra ela... _– Antes mesmo de Sango ter qualquer tipo de resposta, mas antes é valido afirmar que ela ficou um pouco arrepiada e assustada, pois isso nunca havia acontecido antes, e Miroku que a olhava adorando vê-la assim e já no seu tom de voz normal _– Mesmo porque ela está interessada no Inu..._

_Kag – Como é que é?_

_Inu – E você acredita mesmo nesse monge assanhado?_

_Mir – Eu já disse que deixei de ser monge... e você sabe que é verdade, pois ela te olha de um jeito que nem EU olho para as mulheres..._

_San – Como Miroku?_

_Mir -.-" – Pra você, como eu olha para você, foi isso que eu disse..._

_San – 'snif' _

_Mir – Mas então Sango, o que eu quero falar é sobre casamento... Você se lembra?_

_San – Sim... mas pode ser um pouco mais tarde?_

_Mir – É claro..._

E assim seguiram para a casa de Kagome no seu primeiro dia de aula...

**Nossa esse capítulo pareceu a bíblia, mas ah, eu particularmente estou gostando muito... Sei que por enquanto as coisas estão um pouco inocentes, mas temos que levar em conta que na época feudal ainda mais no Japão (onde a educação é mais severa), as coisas não eram nem 1 do que é nos dias do hoje... Mas como eles já está no século 21 estarei abordando tos os "tabus"... Nossa já estou me sentindo velha porque na real, na adolescência de hoje o que é tabu? Sexo? Sei que não... Afinal vejo cada absurdo no orkut... Drogas... Talvez... Acho q não hoje é a pergunta não é quem usa e sim quem não usa... Mas farei de conta que o mundo ainda tem "salvação" e postarei tudo isso... Mesmo porque, para os personagens isso é novidade... A única coisa que posso dizer é que não vai ter hentai, pelo menos não pretendo fazer isso, é a minha primeira fic! Uma coisa de cada vez... Quem sabe numa próxima... Bom escrevendo sem parar porque só poderei publicar a fic só amanhã (01/10)... Terão sorte de pegar bastantes capítulos...**

**E só mais uma coisinha, me escrevam pelase! Me interessa muito saber se estão gostando!**

**Abraços e paz aos mortais**

**SilenceGril **


	5. Capítulo IV A conversa

**N/A: Estou aqui frenética ouvindo muita música "paulera", S.O.A.D., Slipknot, tudo, e escrevendo que nem uma louca... Quase emendei sem querer esse capítulo no outro...**

**Acho que agora as coisas ficaram um pouco interessantes... Kagome começará a se abrir com Sango sobre tudo, tudo mesmo, e assim fará a Mãe de Kagome com os meninos... Vamos dizer que ela já os "adotou"... Mas eu prometo que vai ficar muito bom, como já disse antes, modéstia parte, ou, sorte de principiante, estou gostando muito dessa fic, e falta muito para que ela chega na metade...**

**Beijos**

**SilenceGirl **

Capítulo IV – A Conversa 

Todos haviam acabado de almoçar, a comida estava uma delicia e como se eles nem gostassem da comida da mãe da Kagome, fizeram a limpa...

_Inu - Puxa comi tanto que estou até com sono... Vou dormir um pouco..._

_Kag – Inuyasha você não tem trabalho de casa para fazer?_

_Inu – Feh! Claro que não!_

_Mir – Claro que sim... _

_Kag – Ainda bem que nós não temos!_

_Mir – Sra. Higurashi sua comida estava maravilhosa, como gratidão quero ajudar com a arrumação da casa._

_Kag -.-" – Miroku você está bem?_

_Mir – Mas é claro, já que terei que trabalhar logo, quero ir me acostumando... _

_San com a mão na testa do rapaz – Acho que a comida da escola não te fez bem! _

_Mir – Me dê um desconto (mais uma pérola) Sango, afinal se eu quero me casar com você terei que trabalhar muito e sinceramente, estou gostando muito disso..._

"_Definitivamente ele não está bem" – Pensava Sango – Kagome, eh..._

_Kag – Você me explica a matéria de hoje?_

_San – Mas eu não enten..._

_Kag – Você me prometeu Sango... ; )_

_San – Ah, claro..._

_Kag – Vamos para o meu quarto..._

Enquanto os dois estavam ajudando, aliás, enquanto Miroku estava ajudando a mãe da Kagome, as duas amigas estavam no quarto trocando de roupa e Kagome pensava "como em apenas três dias Sango havia se acostumado com novas roupas" e sorriu...

_San – O que foi Kagome?_

_Kag – Nada não... Então Sango, hoje você vai falar com Miroku não é?_

_San – É mas não sei o que direi a ele..._

_Kag – Por que Sango?_

_San – Bom Kagome, como já havia falado antes, aqui eu terei a oportunidade de ser alguém entende? Nessa era as mulheres são livres e falam o que querem, estão em igualdade com os homens... Sabe, eu estou gostando muito de ver isso e vejo que até Kirara está gostando daqui... Ela não para de brincar com seu gato (esqueci como se escreve o nome do bichano)... Eu me sinto bem... É a primeira vez que estou fazendo algo por mim... Mas..._

_Kag – Mas o que Sango, isso é ótimo você teve uma vida sofrida, merece ser feliz!_

_San – Tem o Miroku agora... Eu gosto dele, mas eu não estou pronta para ser mãe e me casar agora..._

_Kag – E como eu havia dito antes, nada disso impede vocês dois de ficarem juntos..._

_San – Sim, me lembro de você ter dito de um casamento que não é casamento..._

_Kag -.-" – É namoro Sango!_

_San – E como funciona?_

_Kag – Bem eu não sei cem por cento porque eu nunca namorei... Mas olha só, imagine duas pessoas que se gostam muito e que querem ficar juntos, mas que ainda tem um futuro pela frente, pessoas como nós, com a nossa idade, bem essas pessoas conversam e vendo que querem o mesmo... Você está conseguindo entender?_

_San – Sim, mas se não são casados, o que namorados fazem?_

_Kag - Tudo eu acho..._

_San um pouco vermelha - Tudo Kagome, você tem certeza?_

_Kag – É quase tudo eu acho... Namorados saem com os amigos... Saem sozinhos também..._

_San – Não é a mesma coisa que amizade então?_

_Kag – Bem – um pouco sarcástica – só se você beijar os seus amigos!_

_San – Então namorados se beijam..._

_Kag – Sim e muito..._

_San – É, mas conhecendo Miroku ele não vai querer parar por aí..._

_Kag – E você vai?_

_San ficou roxa – NÃO... ou sim... sei lá não pensei nisso ainda..._

_Kag – Sango é séc 21, nós mulheres podemos escolher bem o queremos e ninguém vai nos criticar sabe..._

_San – Você diz isso em relação ah..._

_Kag vermelha – Você quer dizer sexo não é?_

Sango apenas faz sim com a cabeça...

_Kag – Você não precisa ter vergonha de mim Sango, sem contar que aqui isso é tão comum, todos, bem quase todos fazem... Sem contar que hoje para você ter uma idéia, existem pessoas que nem fazem sexo por amor..._

_San – Nossa e porque fazem então?_

_Kag – Por ser bom... _

_San – E namorados fazem isso também?_

_Kag – Claro!_

_San – E você já isso então não é Kagome, então como é?_

_Kag – NÃO! Eu nunca fiz isso não, eu nunca namorei, se esqueceu?_

_San – É mas se existem pessoas que fazem sexo sem amor, é porque provavelmente hoje em dia não precisa namorar pra isso... hoje não existe compromisso... e outra você disse que é bom..._

_Kag – Não, as pessoas que falam que é bom! Agora você aprende as coisas muito rápido..._

_San – Isso é pouco triste... Mas posso manter os meus costumes..._

_Kag – Pode sim..._

Depois disso, ambas desceram e incrivelmente Inuyasha ainda dormia e Miroku estava acabando de conversar com a mãe de Kagome... As duas amigas mal sabia que eles estavam conversando sobre a mesma coisa que elas... Sango foi até ele...

_San – Miroku, precisamos conversar..._

_Miroku já saindo da sala – Sim Sango..._

Agora estavam os dois sentados no telhado da casa de Kagome... É eles ainda não haviam perdido alguns costumes, mesmo porque faziam só três dias que estavam lá... Mas as vezes parecia mais... Os dois estavam um pouco vermelhos e Sango não sabia como começar a conversa...

_Mir – Sabe Sango, você fica muito bonita com essas roupas..._

_San – Obrigada Miroku, você também ficou bem assim... Olha eu... Eu preciso falar algumas coisas, mas..._

_Mir – Então fale Sango – Estava muito ansioso._

_San – Tenho medo de te magoar..._

_Mir – O quê? Me magoar, mas porque você acha isso?_

_San – Bem é que eu... Você sabe, estou... Nós estamos tendo uma grande chance de fazermos algo por nós mesmo, estamos estudando, podemos trabalhar e nos acostumar com essa nova vida e eu, bem eu..._

_Mir – Sango, não se preocupe, não iremos nos casar – aparentemente Miroku estava com uma cara um pouco triste..._

_San – O quê? Mas por quê? Eu não disse que não queria..._

_Mir - Mas não seria justo com você, Sango, você sempre carregou um grande peso em suas costas, agora você pode viver a sua vida... Você merece o melhor e além do mais o que te faz feliz... Ma faz mais feliz ainda..._

_San – Achei que você ficaria chateado._

_Mir – Nunca, por você Sango eu faço tudo, mesmo porque se nos acostumarmos podemos ter outro tipo de relacionamento e futuramente nos casarmo, se você quiser é claro... A sra. Higurasi me explicou algumas coisas e um dia podemos até namorar..._

_San decepcionada – Um dia..._

_Mir - Sim, não me leve a mal, mas enquanto morarmos na casa da Kagome eu gostaria de esperar, logo irei trabalhar e ter uma casa e aí depois disso... apenas aguarde... Não fique triste porque eu prometo que vai valer a pena._

_San – Achei que não gostasse de mim..._

_Mir se aproximando de Sango – Realmente eu não gosto de você..._

_San – O que? Então... - Nisso Miroku sela a boca de Sango com seus dedos..._

_Mir sussura baixinho no ouvido dela – Eu te amo Sango._

Nisso Sango fica super vermelha e mal consegue olhar para Miroku e ele agora apenas segura o rosto dela e lhe dá um beijo no rosto...

_Mir – Sango eu preciso ir, irei me encontrar com um colega da escola, ele disse que conhece muitas empresas e procuraremos algo... Mais tarde eu volto ..._

_San – Está bem e Miroku... eu também... eu também te..._

_Mir sorrindo – Eu sei... – E nisso segue para o centro da cidade de Tokio._

Enquanto isso Sango que também pensava em fazer o mesmo decide se arrumar e dar uma volta na cidade e Kagome resolve acordar Inuyasha que mal humorado já começa...

_Inu – Porque você me acordou Kagome?_

_Kag – Você não acha que vai ficar o dia inteiro dormindo, não é?_

_Inu – Feh! Qual o problema?_

_Kag – O problema é que eu não vou fica sempre à sua disposição e você precisa ser independente também, até Miroku saiu para conhecer a cidade e procurar um emprego. Deveria seguir o exemplo dele._

_Inu – Ah Kagume me deixa em paz!_

_Kag – Droga, como faz falta aquele seu colar..._

_Inu – Hahahaha, viu só agora eu sou livre, e me deixa dormir..._

"PLOFT" 

_Inu – Por que você fesz isso Kagome?_

_Kag – Isso pra você apender a não ser mal criado. Agora vamos nos arrumar e dar uma volta da cidade._

_Inu - Tá, tá, tá..._

Assim, os três sairam na cidade, onde Sango conheceu mais um pouco a cidade, e aproveitou e prestou muita atenção em algumas empresas que tinham placas comunicando que tinham vagas de emprego...

Mais tarde todos voltaram e como já era tarde todos foram dormir já que no dia seguinte teriam aula...

**Bom, taí... Não gostei do final, é muito ruim quando você começa a escrever em um dia e termina no outro... Mas fazer o que né?**

**Vou responder agora minha primeira review, é da nathBella: Muito obriga, fico feliz que tenha alguém que esteja lendo e gostando, em relação à Sango e Miroku, pode ficar sossegada que nunca me esqueceria deles, porque também é meu casal favorito e eu concordo com você, as pessoas quase não escrevem sobre eles... É uma pena... Mas eu vou desenvolvê-los bem! Beijos**

**É isso aí vou começar a escrever o capítulo V e se der vou postar ainda hoje.**

**Beijos**

**SilenceGirl**


	6. Capítulo V Surpresas

**Capítulo V – Surpresas...**

Passaram três semanas desde da última conversa de Sango e Miroku... A amizade deles estava da mesma forma, aparentemente nada havia mudado, mas o fato de terem se declarado e de estarem morando na mesma casa, mas mal se tocarem estava deixando a relação deles um pouco "tensa", no bom sentido é claro, às vezes Sango não conseguia olhar nos olhos de Miroku, porque ele a olhava de um jeito, um jeito normal, não era nada no estilo do "antigo" Miroku, e sim um olhar de desejo, mas bem leve, porém era o suficiente para Sango sentir um arrepio na espinha e acabar sempre se retirando...

Era a última aula na escola Tomoeda **(aff sem comentários!)**, e Kagome não parava de observar a amiga que nem prestava atenção na aula...

_Kag – Psiu, ei Sango, você está bem?_

_San viajando – Sim, estou bem... _

_Kag – Nossa onde você "estava"?_

_San resolveu disfarçar – Pensando na entrevista que terei hoje na Touch Company... Estou super ansiosa..._

_Kag – Tá, mas não parecia que era isso não... Posso perguntar uma coisa?_

_San – Claro._

_Kag – Sabe desde que você e Miroku conversaram, parece que a relação de vocês mudou um pouco... tem certeza que não aconteceu nada?_

San – Absoluta Kagome, é que... – Sango tem um flashback 

** FLASBACK **

Era segunda-feira, o relógio marcava umas 5:45 da manhã e estava quente, Sango não conseguia dormir e resolveu se levantar... estava com sede e desceu as escadas até a cozinha, e sem saber deu bem de cara com Miroku que ia subir as escadas para o seu quarto...

Sango estava com uma blusinha de alça bem fininha e uma delas estava caída sobre o ombro, usava também um short bem curto, um baby doll mesmo, enquanto Miroku estava com uma samba-canção e uma camiseta, ele não pode deixar de notar o quanto ela ficava bonita assim e como um reflexo a olhou dos pés a cabeça e deu um suspiro...

_San – Está tudo bem?_

_Mir – Sim, me desculpa, olha... eu ... vou ... – nessas horas seu coração quase saia pela boca._

_San – Eu vou beber água..._

_Mir – Sim boa noite..._

_San – Boa noite_

E nisso Sango ia passar e ao mesmo tempo Miroku também, ficavam sem saber pra que lado iriam até que esbarraram um no outro, até que seus corpos ficaram bem mais próximos e Sango olhou para o rosto de Miroku... Ele também e bem na hora que se podia jurar que iria acontecer o primeiro beijo dos dois, a luz se acende... **(fui má agora né!)**, era Inuyasha que havia acabado de acordar para ir à escola.

_Inu sem nem imaginar que cortou o clima dos dois – Puxa vocês levantaram cedo hoje..._

_Mir -.-" – Estou muito quente... _

_Inu – O que Miroku?_

_Mir – EstÁ muito quente... Calor... Acho que vai chegar o verão não é? "Estou perdido"_

_San – É verdade, muito calor..._

_Inu – Vocês estão bem? Estão falando em código é isso? _

_San e Mir – NÃO!_

Sango sobe para trocar de roupa já esquecendo que estava com sede...

** FIM DO FLASBACK **

_San suspira – Está tudo bem..._

_Kag – Não se preocupe, eu sei que você vai conseguir aquele emprego!_

_San – Muito obrigada Kagome..._

Nisso acaba a aula e todos estão voltando para a casa, quando Kagome dá falta de Miroku...

_Kag – Onde está Miroku?_

_Inu – Ficou depois da aula para falar com Tagashi!_

_San – O QUÊ?_

_Inu – Brincadeira! Sango você devia ter visto a sua cara agora..._

_Kag – Isso não teve graça Inuyasha..._

"PLOFT" 

_Inu – De novo Kagome, me deixe em paz..._

_Kag – Então deixa a Sango em paz, daqui a pouco ela vai ter um entrevista e não pode ficar nervosa._

_Inu – Desculpa Sango..._

_San – Tudo bem, mas da próxima vez... QUEM VAI BATER EM VOCÊ SOU EU! Ou já se esqueceu que eu era uma exterminadora de yokais?_

_Inu o.O – Não, claro que não... Foi mal..._

_Kag – Mas então porque Miroku não veio?_

_Inu – Ele foi direto para um empresa que ligou na escola atrás dele..._

_Kag – Sério? Espero que seja algo bom!_

_San – Sim..._

Todos haviam acabado de almoçar, Sango estava se arrumando para sua entrevista, estava bem ansiosa pois era a primeira vez, mas assim mesmo estava feliz. Feliz porque mesmo não ter conseguido salvar o seu irmão, ela se lembra bem que suas últimas palavras já conciente era de que ela deveria ser feliz e não se sentir culpada, porque agora sim ele estava à salvo... Sango sorria e as vezes chegava a achar que estava sonhando... Desceu as escadas e foi se despedir dos seus amigos...

_Kag – Sango você está linda!_

_Inu - É verdade!_

_San vermelha – Obrigada amigos, me desejem sorte!_

_Inu e Kag – Boa sorte Sango!_

E assim ela saiu para sua entrevista...

_Kag – É agora só falta você né Inuyasha?_

_Inu – Você está dizendo isso porque quer que eu vá embora logo é isso Kagome?_

_Kag – Claro que não Inuyasha, se fosse por isso eu não teria pedido pra que você viesse pra cá!_

_Inu – Eu sei, é que eu gosto de ouvir isso!_

_Kag vermelha – Inuyasha, seu... _

_Inu – Heehehheehehe... vamos lá Kagome não fique brava comigo, dê uma risada vai?_

_Kag – Hun..._

_Inu – Então tá..._

Inuyasha vira pro lado como se fosse levantar e aí ele ataca a Kagome, começando a fazer cócegas nela, que não parava de rir...

_Kag - Para Inuyasha!_

_Inu - Agora você quer que eu pare? Toma isso..._

_Kag - Não, para Inuyasha..._

Nisso Inuyasha para e vê que está praticamente deitado em cima da Kagome que olha bem fundo em seus olhos...

_Inu – Kagome eu..._

_... – Miiiiiaaaaauuuuuu..._

_Inu – AAAiihhhh – Capoft.. – Seu gato &#$¨¨&!_

_Kag - Ei não brigue com Buyu (?)! Ainda bem que ele apareceu..._

_Inu – E porque eu ia... a deixa pra lá..._

_Kag – Você prefere que ele tenha visto a gente ou o meu avô?_

_Inu o.o " – Gatinho bonzinho venha aqui..._

_Kag -.- " – "puxa quase nos beijamos..."_

_Inu – Ei Kagome, aonde você vai?_

_Kag – Tomar um banho..._

Agora já marcavam 19:00 pm no relógio, Inuyasha e Kagome estavam estudando porque no dia seguinte teria prova... Era a primeira prova que Inuyasha iria fazer...

_Inu – Kagome, essas provas são difíceis?_

_Kag – Depende do quanto você estuda..._

_Inu – Então vou estudar até de madrugada..._

_Kag – Não precisa exagerar..._

_San – Olá!_

_Kag – Nossa Sango, você demorou e aí como foi lá?_

_San – Peraí, estou com muita sede, eu já volto..._

_Kag – Não gosto quando ela faz isso..._

_Inu – Faz o quê?_

_Kag – Me deixa curiosa!_

_Inu -.-" – Falo nada Kagome..._

_San – Pronto, vocês não vão acreditar!_

_Kag – Você consegui, fala logo!_

_San – Então Kagome, você sabe...  ... eu fui lá e..._

_Kag – FALA LOGO SANGO!_

_San o.O – Está bem, eu CONSEGUI!_

_Inu – Parabéns Sango, você merece!_

_San – É obrigada, eu tive que ficar lá fazendo um treinamento e começo amanhã mesmo... Irei trabalhar das 13:30 as 18:30 de segunda a sexta-feira... _

_Kag – Nossa é puxado..._

_San – Você acha?_

_Kag – Um pouco... Mesmo porque amanhã temos prova, e assim você terá pouco tempo para estudar..._

_San – Ai é mesmo a prova... Eu irei tomar um banho rápido e estudar... E o Miroku já chegou?_

_Mir – Sentiu minha falta, Sangozinha?_

_San -.-" – Não devia ter perguntado..._

_Kag – Até que fim você chegou!_

_Inu – Ei Miroku, olha só, quando saímos da escola as meninas ficaram procurando por você e eu falei que você estava com a Tagashi... Você perdeu a cara da Sango!_

_Mir – É mesmo?_

"PLOFT" 

_Inu – AAAAIIII! Kagome por que você fez isso?_

_Kag – Mas eu não fiz nada!_

_San – Eu te avisei Inuyasha!_

_Mir – Eu tão bom vê-los assim, se dando tão bem!_

_San – Você quer ser o próximo é?_

_Mir chegou perto da Sango e bem baixinho – Apanhar de você... adoraria..._

_San – Você tem sorte que eu estou feliz... -.-"_

_Mir – É eu sei que você sentiu a minha falta...ú.ú_

_San – Você está louco..._

_Kag – Desde quando você é assim tão convencido?_

_Mir – Desde que a empresa LA Vison me contratou..._

_Todos – Quando?_

_Mir – Hoje e comecei a trabalhar hoje... de segunda a sexta das 13:30 as 18:30... não é uma maravilha?_

_San – O mesmo horário que eu..._

_Mir – Então você conseguiu um emprego também? Meus parabéns Sango!_

_San – Obrigada..._

_Mir – Adoraria comemorar mas amanhã tem prova e pouco tempo para estudar..._

_San – É verdade, eu irei tomar um bom banho e já vou estudar..._

_Mir – Também..._

Agora já eram umas onze e meia da noite, Kagome babava no livro há horas... Deveria estar já no décimo sono... Sango ficava imaginando como era incrível que sua amiga poderia ficar tão despreocupada com provas e só pensar em dormir... Enquanto ela mesma não tirava os olhos do livro e nem do seu caderno... Mas como Kagome servia de um "bom exemplo" Inuyasha também estava fazendo o mesmo... Ela resolveu então acordar os dois, afinal eles estavam estudando bem antes que ela... Os dois acordaram bem rápido e foram dormir, restando assim somente Sango e Miroku que estudavam silenciosamente...

_San – Nossa já é bem tarde..._

_Mir – É estou com sono... Mas veja pelo lado bem... é só esse semestre... depois acaba..._

_San – Tem a faculdade ainda... ou você não vai fazer?_

_Mir – Claro que eu vou, alías as inscrições começam no mês que vem não é?_

_San – É mas é a escola que faz... sorte a nossa, me disseram que depois das inscrições a faculdade faz uma entrevista com os alunos e aí sim sai a resposta... Onde você vai fazer inscrição?_

_Mir - Na faculdade F.T..._

_San – Eu também, me disseram que a Faculdade de Tóquio é a melhor..._

_Mir – É verdade... Farei o curso de Ciências da Computação, e você?_

_San – Relações Internacionais... tem haver com o meu cargo..._

_Mir – Meu também... _

_San – Irei estudar a noite..._

_Mir – Então somos dois!_

_San – Miroku eu estou morrendo de sono, vou dormir está bem?_

_Mir – Sim, boa noite Sango..._

_San – Boa noite... – E quando se menos espera, Sango dá um beijo no rosto do Miroku..._

_Mir surpreso – Sango..._

_San – Beijo de boa sorte na sua vida..._

_Miroku segura então os braços da Sango fazendo com que ela chegue bem perto dele... - Nossa vida Sango... É a nossa vida... _

_San – Sim..._

_Mir – Desculpa, mas desde a semana passada em que nós quase nos beijamos, não me passa a vontade de fazê-lo, na verdade quando fico perto de você eu só quero te beijar..._

_San – Eu também, mas..._

_Mir – Não gosto desse mas..._

_San – Nem eu mas, temos que esperar... com todos aqui e tem a mãe e o avô da Kagome, não quero faltar com respeito à eles..._

_Mir – Nem eu, eles nos acolheram de uma forma tão boa que não seria justo... acho melhor eu tomar outro banho..._

_San – Eu tb vou..._

_Mir – Comigo? _

_San – Um dia... quem sabe... – E Sango segue para o quarto..._

_Mir úú – Sango... você me deixa louco..._

**Caramba, eu me superei nesse capítulo, o páginas de Word, é mas particularmente esse capítulo foi o melhor até agora... Espero que estejam gostando, já vi que tem até gente que já adicionou minha fic aos favoritos, muito obrigada, Paulinha-Cham, muito obrigada, isso serve como um "puta" estímulo... **

**Bom vou ser bem legal e postar esse capítulo fresquinho hoje e vou começar a fazer o próximo... dois capítulos em um dia! Úú**

**Beijos**

**SilenceGirl**


	7. Capítulo VI 25 de Novembro

Capítulo VI – 25 de novembro 

Fazia quatro meses que Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku estava na era atual, estavam em sua última semana de aula, mal podiam acreditar que no dia 29 seria o último dia de aula e que no dia 30 seria a festa de formatura da escola Tomoeda. Na semana passada estavam todos reunidos na sala ansiosos pela chegada da correspondência da Faculdade de Tóquio **(-.-")**... Mas logo a ansiedade passou, Kagome havia passado no curso de Nutrição, Inuyasha no curso de Ed. Física, Sango em Relações Internacionais e Miroku no curso de Ciências da Computação.

Nesse momento Sango estava na sua mesa no escritório da Touch Company, era uma empresa que ocupava três andares do edifício comercial de Tóquio (tão original!), isso porque aqui ficava apenas o escritório de apoio, a Touch era uma grande empresa, exportadora de componentes eletrônicos para o mundo todo e Sango trabalhava justamente na área burocrática de documentação para exportação, e como estavam no fim do ano, era serviço que não acabava mais...

Youka – Srta. Sango, preciso de um grande favor seu!

Youka **(que nome!)** era o supervisor de Sango, ele era um homem alto, porte esportivo, mas quase não se dava para perceber pois devido ao cargo viria trabalhar todos os dias vestido de terno, poderia-se assim confundir até sua idade, como era sério, parecia ter uns 30 anos, mas na verdade tinha apenas 22 anos, cursava o último ano de Relações Internacionais na F.T. e mesmo em pouco tempo considerava Sango seu braço direito, ficava pasmo em vê que em tão pouco tempo, em 4 meses ela saberia tanta coisa, ficava admirado em saber o quanto Sango era inteligente e cheia de iniciativa, tinha uma grande admiração e orgulho por ela, afinal ele havia ensinado tudo o que ela havia aprendido até hoje.

_San – Sim Sr. Youka!_

_You – Essa é a sua última semana de aula, não é? Será que a partir da semana que vem você poderia ficar após o seu horário, olha nós pagaremos como hora extra, e..._

_San – Sem problemas, na verdade será até melhor pra mim, temos tanta coisa para fazer... "e eu que achava que enfrentar yokais e Naraku era difícil... era feliz e não sabia..." – pensou mas não podia deixar de sorrir sempre, Sango estava muito feliz no seu trabalho..._

_You – Olhe Srta. Sango, pode se acostumar porque fim de ano aqui na Touch significa muito dinheiro no bolso e muitas noites sem dormir... _

_San – Sem problemas, pode deixar, as minhas aulas estão terminando, amanhã irei na F.T. fazer a minha matrícula e a partir da semana que vem posso trabalhar o período integral, já que minhas aulas serão à noite..._

_You – Qual o curso que vai se matricular?_

_San – Relações Internacionais..._

_You – O mesmo curso que eu faço, para minha sorte estou no último ano, minha formatura é daqui a duas semanas no dia 6 de dezembro, você está convidada está bem?_

_San – Muito obrigada Sr. Youka!_

_You – Pare com isso, na verdade se você precisar posso te emprestar os meus livros... você vai economizar bastante!_

_San – Obrigada!_

_You – De nada, mas olha só já são 19:00, já passou da sua hora..._

_San – É verdade, até amanhã!_

_You – Até..._

Sango saiu do seu escritório e foi pegar o elevador, sua sala ficava no 43º andar, agora ela se lembrava da primeira vez que entrou em um elevador, seu medo era tanto que ela quase quebrou o elevador, entre pulos, socos e chutes, de repente começou a rir...

"**PIIIIINNN" (minha sonoplastia é péssima, é aquele barulho que o elevador faz quando para em um andar)**

O monitor do elevador marcava 40º andar, quando entrou uma pessoa muito conhecida no mesmo elevador...

_Estou acabado e é apenas segunda-feira! -.-"_ – Dizia Miroku que trabalhava no mesmo prédio que Sango, mas como a LA Vision era uma empresa nova, não era tão grande assim, mas ocupava 6 andares do prédio...

_San – Somos dois...- dizia Sango suspirando... – Como foi o seu dia Miroku?_

_Mir – Tirando a correria, bom, bem produtivo, mesmo cansado eu adoro trabalhar aqui... E só de pensar que a partir da semana que vem terei que ficar até mais tarde..._

_San – Somos dois então... E irei entrar mais cedo também..._

_Mir o.o" – Eu também!_

_San – Quase não vejo meus amigos, agora mesmo que não vai dar... Você é a única pessoa que mais vejo e isso é por sorte de trabalharmos no mesmo prédio..._

_Mir – É verdade..._

Nisso entra um rapaz no elevador aparentando ter a mesma idade de Miroku, seu nome era Yahiko, um funcionário novo, passaria a trabalhar junto com Miroku, e faria o mesmo curso que ele na FT, essa era sua semana de treinamento e eles já se davam muito bem...

_Yah – E aí Miroku, que dia ein cara!_

_Mir -.-" – Eu que o diga! Estou acabado..._

_San – Você não agüenta nada em Miroku!_

_Yahiko na hora se encantou com Sango..._

_Yah – Nós não conhecemos ainda... Prazer eu sou Yahiko, e o que uma moça tão linda como a Senhorita faz falando com o meu amigo bobão?_

_Sango notou uma semelhança muito grande no jeito atirado do amigo de Miroku – "Será que é convivência com o Miroku ou eu que tenho sorte para atrair somente hentais..."_

_Mir – Ei, ei ei, Yahiko, ela não!_

_Yah – Mas foi você que disse que eu deveria ser sempre gentis com as mulheres assim teria mais chances com ela..._

_San o.o " – "sabia... esse Miroku além de tudo vai levar os amigos para o mau caminho.." – Eu me chamo Sango, o prazer é meu!_

_Yah – Mas então, desculpa minha indelicadeza mas a senhorita é muito bonita para dar linha para este pobre hentai..._

_Mir – Pode parar com isso, Sango é minha noiva!_

_Yah – Ela é? Meu Deus Miroku, desculpe eu não sabia, você nunca havia dito que tinha nem namorada, quem dirás uma noiva! Perdoe- me Srta. Sango!_

_San – Imagina! Desde de quando eu sou sua Noiva Miroku, nem eu sabia! – Nisso tadinha estava tão vermelhinha **(momento kawaii)**_

_Mir – Errr, quer dizer, não é, foi um impulso, amanhã conversaremos sobre isso Yahiko... Até amanhã!_

_Yah – Até amanhã Miroku! Até mais Srta. Sango!_

_San – Até! Sorte a sua termos chegado, que história é essa Miroku?_

_Mir – Posso nunca ter tido ao menos a oportunidade te beijar, mas você sabe que eu te amo e nunca deixarei ninguém se aproximar assim, em cima de você!_

_San – Bobo, eu só tenho olhos pra você..._

_Mir – Ah... Como eu queria... Está acabando..._

_San – O quê? _

_Mir – Logo conseguirei mudar da casa da Kagome e você vai ver só a surpresa que te espera... Já te falei que você fica linda vermelha desse jeito?_

_San mais vermelha – Você me deixa sem graça..._

_Mir – Amo saber que você ainda tem esse jeitinho de tímida como antigamente... só me faz me apaixonar por você..._

_San – "é incrível como o Miroku mudou, nunca mais o vi dando em cima de nenhuma outra mulher, e olha que não temos nada um com outro ainda... mas ele é tão sincero som seus sentimentos comigo que nem parece o Miroku..."_

E os dois seguiram agora para a estação de metro para seguirem para a casa de Kagome...

Enquanto isso Kagome e Inuyasha estavam fazendo uma lista de coisas que eles precisariam comprar, pois haviam de receber mais uma boa notícia, eles receberam um notícia da faculdade de que poderiam morar em uma das repúblicas que foram sorteadas.

_Inu – Ei Kagome, porque não aproveitamos que amanhã iremos fazer matrícula e damos uma olhada na nossa futura casa?_

_Kag – "Nossa casa... é tão lindo ouvi-lo falar assim..."_

_Inu – Você ouviu o que eu disse?_

_Kag – Ah... Sim ouvi, vamos sim, assim que Miroku e Sango chegarem nós daremos a notícia e combinaremos, ainda bem que não iremos à escola amanhã..._

_Inu – Feh! Agora que eu me acostumei que a escola vou ter que sair... _

_Kag – É mas você não vai parar de estudar... vai apenas estudar aquilo que mais gosta..._

_Inu – É verdade, agora pense só que legal vai ser morando, só com você... – Disse se aproximando de Kagome – Ficaremos juntos... sozinhos..._

_Kag úú – Lembre-se que Miroku e Sango também irão morar conosco!_

_Inu – Eles só trabalham... você acha que eles irão perceber alguma coisa?_

_Kag – Depende, que coisa?_

_Inu –Que finalmente estarei bem perto de você e ficarei assim – E pela primeira vez Inuyasha toma coragem e não só se solta desse jeito como começar beijar Kagome..._

Foi tudo perfeito, a mãe de Kagome foi fazer compras no mercado junto com seu avô e seu irmão, então poderia se entregar ao beijo do seu amado finalmente e sem medo de que ninguém atrapalhasse.

Até que...

_Mir – Nossa se soubessem que estavam ocupados ficaríamos enrolando lá fora! – disse com aquele sorriso malicioso do típico Miroku..._

_Kag – Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando..._

_San irônica – Claro que não Kagome..._

_Inu – Ei, vamos morar em uma república! – Era a única coisa que vinha a cabeça de Inuyasha nessa hora..._

_Mir – É mesmo?_

_Kag – Sim, chegou agora pouco uma correspondência nos dizendo que fomos sorteados para uma das repúblicas, isso não é bom?_

_San – É ótimo!_

_Mir – Com certeza, mas teremos tanta coisa para comprar e fazer, e tem o meu trabalho, eu vou ficar louco..._

Inexplicavelmente Sango teve um momento "a la Miroku" e chegou bem perto dele...

_San sussurrou bem baixo no ouvido dele – Adoraria vê-lo assim... E depois curaria a sua loucura.. _

_Mir úú – "nossa Sango nunca fez isso... adorei!" Então ficarei louco todos os dias..._

_San com seu pós-momento "hentai" – O QUÊ?_

_Inu – O que vocês estão cochichando?_

_San – Nada não eu vou subir, estou muito cansada e amanhã tenho que levantar cedo... Boa Noite!_

_Inu e Kag – Boa noite Sango!_

_Mir – Boa noite minha Sangozinha... Adoro fazer isso!_

_Inu – Me admiro muito ela não ter te batido..._

_Mir – É e eu também admiro a Srta. Kagome não ter te batido também... vocês disfarçaram mas eu vi! E aí estão namorando?_

_Inu - Sim!_

E ao mesmo tempo Kagome responde:

_Não!_

_Mir – Ei não me confundem estão ou não estão? Pelo mesmo um de nós temos que estar nos dando bem não é?_

_Kag – Você quer parar com isso Miroku?_

_Mir – Está bem, mas só porque estou cansado..._

_Inu – Mas você já vai?_

_Mir – Estou muito cansado mesmo..._

_Inu – Cara, a gente quase não se fala mais..._

_Mir – Desculpa Inuyahsa é que agora faltando um mês para o Natal, aquele lugar vira uma loucura... mas olha só, vamos fazer uma coisa na sexta-feira vamos sair todos nós o que acha?_

_Inu – Ótimo vamos sim. É um absurdo, faz 4 meses que estamos aqui e nunca se quer tivemos tempo para sairmos... você e Sango só trabalham..._

_Mir – É mas, é necessário não é meu amigo..._

_Inu – Feh! Eu sei... _

_Kag – Logo nós dois iremos trabalhar também aí você saberá como é..._

_Inu – Mas você não liga quando quer conversar e olha pro lado e vê que Sango está dormindo..._

_Kag – Claro que sinto falta dela... É a minha melhor amiga, mas eu entendo que a vida dela também é o trabalho..._

_Mir – Está vendo Inuyasha, deveria seguir o exemplo da Kagome..._

_Inu – Ah Miroku, não me amole..._

_Mir – Está bem, hehehe, eu vou nessa, estou quase caindo e dormindo aqui mesmo... Boa noite para vocês, e comportem-se viu pombinhos..._

_Inu – Feh! Isso não tem graça.._

_Kag – Boa noite, Miroku!_

_Inu – Esse Miroku, só Sango para ter paciência com ele... O que foi Kagome porque você está me olhando com essa cara?_

_Kag .. - Você sente falta dele!_

_Inu – O quê? Não seja boba!_

_Kag – Eu vi, você cobrando a falta de tempo dele com você... e tão bonitinho te ver assim, carente..._

_Inu – Olha Kagome eu não sei do que você está falando... acho melhor fazermos a mesma coisa e ir dormir... Boa noite..._

_Kag – Se você diz... Boa noite... – E quando Kagome resolveu sair Inu a puxou pelo braço dando assim mais um beijo..._

_Inu –Agora sim... Boa noite_

**Eu amei esse capítulo! Sei que muita gente vai achar que eu dou mais atenção para Sango e Miroku, mas é que esse é o meu casal favorito, sem contar que são poucas fics que vão tão longe com esses dois... Mas eu prometo que não vou esquecer do Inu e da Kag... **

**Pelo que eu estou vendo essa fazendo sucesso ou não, essa fic vai ser bem grande, eu adoro isso (mania de grandeza), mas espero que estejam gostando!**

**Ando um pouquinho desanimada porque ninguém me escreve mas vendo a quantidade de hits, pelo menos eu sei que até que tem bastante gente lendo...**

**Agora mais uma Review que eu recebi:**

**Jaquie – Cahn: **Primeiro obrigada e que bom que está gostando da minha fic, estou gostando muito de escrever mas, desanima um pouco porque como quase ninguém manda review, da a sensação de que quem leu não gostou... mas tudo bem. Olha só por enquanto não pretendo "reencarnar" ninguém, mas como minha mente anda cheia de idéias, quem sabe...

**Por favor opinem!**

**Beijos**


	8. Capítulo VII 26 de Novembro

Capítulo VII – 26 de novembro 

_Kag – Bom dia, Sango!_

_San – Você de pé a essa hora? Nossa são, 6:30 e você acordou sozinha... Kagome você está bem?_

_Kag -.-" – Que exagero Sango, estou bem sim, é que hoje faremos a nossa matrícula na FT e veremos a nossa futura casa!_

_San – Eu sei, sabe, às vezes fico pensando... há quatro meses atrás eu nem sonhava em estudar, às vezes nem acredito que estou aqui... vivendo tudo isso!_

_Kag – Que bom que você está feliz Sango, depois de tudo o que passamos e principalmente você merece ser muito feliz!_

_San – Obrigada amiga!_

_Kag – Vamos, precisamos tomar um bom café da manhã e seguirmos para FT..._

Sango fez sim com a cabeça e as duas desceram as escadas, chegaram na cozinha e viram a mesa do café da manhã toda posta, arrumada, bonita e com uma grande fartura de pães, doces, geléias, chás...

_San – Uau, alguém acordo bem humorado hoje..._

_Inu – Bom dia para você também Sango! Bom dia Kagome..._

_Kag – Bom dia, e o Miroku onde está? Olha hoje nós não podemos nos atrasar!_

_Inu – Mas sempre foi você que atrasou a gente! o.0_

_Kag – Mas você já vai começar?_

_Inu – Você deve ter caído da cama, por isso levantou cedo e está brava! _

_Kag – Ei, escuta aqui... – foi interrompida._

_Mir – O amor é tão lindo! _

_Inu & Kag – Fique quieto Miroku!_

_Mir – Nossa que stress a essa hora..._

_San – Não ligue não... eles sabem que no fundo temos razão!_

Agora estavam tomando o delicioso café da manhã que foi preparado todinho pelo Inuyasha, como isso nunca havia acontecido todos ficavam tirando onda com ele, cheirando as coisas, e ele ficou com aquele humor...

Mais tarde, saíram e seguiram direto para a Faculdade, foram de metrô que é o jeito mais rápido, em apenas 30 minutos chegaram ao campus da FT.

O lugar é muito grande, super arborizado, de um lado haviam vários prédios, todos eram espelhados, e do outro uma estrada que levava até há um "pequeno" condomínio de casas e ao lado outro com prédios.

_Mir – Acho que chegamos..._

_San – Meu Buda, como é grande!_

_Inu – E é tão bonito!_

_Kag – Ai vamos logo!_

Seguiram para a secretaria onde fizeram as inscrições, e logo em seguida foram encaminhados para uma sala onde cuidava sobre as repúblicas. Logo conversaram com o responsável que indicou de cara uma casa, já que morariam os quatro juntos. Nem era preciso falar que eles adoraram a idéia de que seria uma casa, e logo assinaram o contrato de locação e pegaram as chaves para conhecerem logo a futura moradia.

_Kag – É simplesmente perfeito!_

Foi a única coisa que Kagome pôde dizer assim que parou em frente da casa. Como era em condomínio fechado a fachada da casa não tinha nenhum portão, assim como as outras, e ao invés disso tinha um jardim lindo, com muitas flores e uma linda Sakura em frente. A casa era em um estilo "comum ocidental" não parecia "casa japonesa" mas acreditando que era par ser compacta, tratava-se de um "pequeno sobrado" (acho que qualquer sobrado é grande!), e era pintada de azul nem forte nem escuro, era como Kagome disse... perfeito.

_San – O que estamos esperando vamos entrar!_

Estavam todos tão ansiosos, que entraram depressa, podia se abrir à porta e dar de cara com a sala, de tamanho médio com um pequeno balcão muito bonito que separava com a pequena sala de jantar. Ao lado podia-se ver a cozinha, que era pequena também mas com espaço suficiente para caber tudo, muito bem iluminada também. Ao fundo da sala de jantar viram um banheiro simples e ao lado escadas, subiram já esperando encontrar os quartos, e assim foi. O andar de cima possuí três quartos, sendo que um era menor em relação aos outros... Os dois maiores tinham banheiros e como era o sonho de Kagome com banheiras.

_Mir – Acho que seria impossível encontrar algo melhor que isso!_

_Kag – Eu fico com esse quarto! – Apontando para o quarto que dava de frente para a rua._

_Inu – Kagome teremos que fazer uma votação. Afinal são três quartos para quatro pessoas._

_Mir – Vocês não precisam se preocupar com isso, eu e Sango ficamos em um quarto e vocês dois escolhem qual dos outros dois irão querer! É simples._

_San – Nada disso, quem disse que eu ficaria em um quarto sozinha e com você?_

_Mir – É para responder Sangozinha? –Lançando o seu olhar malicioso._

_San – Sinto muito Miroku mas você e Inuyasha ficaram em um quarto e Kagome e eu em outro..._

_Kag – É verdade e depois veremos o que podemos fazer com o quarto menor..._

_Inu – Feh! Por mim tanto faz, acontece que teremos que fazer Jo-ken-po (será que é assim?), porque eu também quero o quarto que é de frente para rua!_

_Kag – Tudo bem, melhor de três! Jo – Ken – PÔ! HAHA EU GANHEI!_

_Inu – Feh! Foi só a primeira, vamos de novo..._

_San – Ninguém merece, disputar um quarto em Jo-ken-po!_

_Mir – Escuta Sango, é verdade o que você disse?_

_San – Sobre?_

_Mir – Sobre nunca ficar sozinha comigo em um quarto?_

_Inu – EU VENCI! HAHA MIROKU VAMOS PARA O NOSSO QUARTO!- Falou puxando o Miroku pelo braço que ficou sem sua resposta..._

_San – Bom já que está decidido teremos que comprar tudo para esta casa, mas faremos isso depois porque já está na minha hora... hoje tenho muito que trabalhar..._

_Mir – Não me lembre disso... vamos indo..._

_San – Até mais!_

_Kag – Tchau Sango! Tchau Miroku!_

_Mir – Adeus... -.-"_

_Inu – Até mais tarde..._

_Kag – Isso não é justo!_

_Inu – O quê?_

_Kag – Vocês ficarem com o quarto de frente para a rua._

_Inu – Não quero te ver assim... – falou como se estivesse com pena mas mudando rapidamente para um sorriso malicioso – você pode ficar aqui então..._

_Kag – Mesmo Inuyasha?_

_Inu – Claro, se você não se incomodar de dividir a cama comigo, porque o quarto é meu! Hahahahahahahahaha_

Kag que "adorou" a brincadeira resolveu revidar – Sem problemas, alías acho que vou até pedir uma cama de casal!

_Inu o.0 – É mesmo..._

_Kag – É sim e deixe que Miroku se vire com Sango porque vou dormir com você... ah e você não liga se eu dormir só com uma blusinha e de calcinha não é? úú_

_Inu – O QUÊ? Kagome você está é de brincadeira... _

_Kag – Se você diz, está bem, mas você não sabe o que perdeu! _

_Inu – Mas eu , eu , ahhh para com isso..._

_Kag – Agora falando sério, temos muitas coisas para comprar..._

_Inu – É mas agora não iremos falar disso..._

_Kag – Não?_

_Inu – Não, você ouviu isso?_

_Kag – O quê?_

_Inu – Esse som.._

_Kag – Que som, você está louco?_

_Inu – Não Kagome é som do silêncio... nem lembro a última vez que "ouvi" isso junto com você... _

Nisso Inuyasha se aproximou de Kagome, começou a abraçar a cintura dela que automaticamente colocava suas mãos nas costas do amado que começou a beijá-la, ela nem pensou duas vezes só retribuía... E assim ficaram um bom tempo...

_Inu – Isso é tão bom!_

_Kag – Um – hun... – só conseguia suspirar_

_Inu – Poderemos nos beijar sempre sem preocupar com ninguém..._

_Kag – É mas Sango e Miroku, vão descobrir..._

_Inu – Eu não ligo... Na verdade, Kagome..._

_Kag – Sim..._

_Inu – Você quer namorar comigo?_

_Kag – Você está falando sério?_

_Inu -.-" – Não..._

_Kag – Então por que perguntou, olha isso não tem graça e ... – Nisso Inu a beija novamente._

_Inu – É claro que é sério... E então?_

_Kag – Sim... mas nós ainda não nos mudamos e tem a minha mãe e..._

_Inu – Eu falo com ela que quero que você seja minha namorada!_

_Kag – "Isso é tão lindo!"_

E os dois continuaram a aproveitar o momento deles sozinhos para namorar... Enquanto isso Sango e Miroku já estavam na frente ao prédio onde trabalhavam e vieram sem trocar uma palavra, isso porque eles sempre falavam muito...

_Mir – Por que você está calada?_

_San – Por nada... e eu não estou calada..._

_Mir – Achei que tivesse ficado brava comigo..._

_San – Por quê eu ficaria? Você sempre fez isso, que eu já até me acostumei... _

_Mir – Desculpa..._

_San – Eu não ligo Miroku, como já disse você é assim e eu não ligo..._

_Mir – É mas você ficou calada todo o caminho que eu achei que você não tivesse gostado do que eu disse..._

_San – "Na verdade eu só pensava nisso... bem que eu queria também mas..."_

"PINNNNN" 

_Mir – Te deixarei com seus pensamentos... Até mais tarde!_

_San – Ei espere..._

_Mir – O que foi?_

_San – Eu, eu... é que eu... "ah droga fala logo"..._

_Mir – Eu realmente preciso ir, depois nós nos falamos está bem?_

_San -.- - Está bem... "se mata Sango"..._

Nisso o elevador chegou em seu andar e Sango seguiu direto para sua mesa... tinham umas duas pilhas gigantescas de papel que quase cobria seu monitor (Isso não é exagero, já aconteceu comigo!)...

_San . - Eu vou morrer!_

_You – Boa tarde Srta. Sango... algum problema?_

_San – Errr... Bom dia Sr. Youka, não é nada não..._

_You – Que bom, olha só não posso demorar porque temos muito que fazer hoje... Mas escute, não precisa me chamar de Sr. Eu só sou quatro anos mais velho que você..._

_San – Está bem Sr. Quer dizer, Youka..._

_You – Desculpa a pergunta mas, você tem namorado?_

_San vermelha – Não, por quê?_

_You – É que eu ganhei dois ingressos para assistir o filme A Chave Mestra... você gostaria de ir?_

_San – Você está me chamando para sair, o Sr. É meu chefe!_

_You – Sim eu sei, mas qual o problema, você não tem namorado..._

_San – Não eu não tenho, mas também não posso. Desculpe-me mas agora tenho que resolver toda essa papelada aqui... – Falou em um tom grosso se retirando para sua sala._

_San – "Eu não acredito nisso, porque ele faria isso? Eu sou sua funcionária... Ah Sango deixe de ser besta, esqueceu que estamos no século 21? Alôoo! Você só não aceitou porque na hora lembrou do Miroku! É mesmo... Miroku... por que você não sai da minha cabeça? Que pergunta né Sango! É porque você é tão doida por ele que nem consegui falar que o motivo de você ter ficado quieta foi porque ficou estranhamente feliz em saber que poderia sim começar a ter um relacionamento mais profundo com ele... ahhh, o que você está falando me deixa trabalhar... Você não trabalha porque não quer... Eu sou apenas você mesma falando, sou seu lado extrovertido, que você esconde de todos... Xiu!..."_

"**Ring... ring" (mais uma pérola sonoplástica para vocês)**

_San – Touch Company, Sango, Boa tarde!_

_Mir – Que sexy, acho que vou desligar de novo só para ouvir de novo?_

_San – O que você quer Miroku?_

_Mir – Ei não fale assim com seu futuro cliente... _

_San – O quê?_

_Mir – Consegui fechar um contrato com o Sr. Youka, você o conhece?_

_San – É o meu chefe, você o conhece?_

_Mir – Não mas vou conhecê-lo hoje... Vamos fechar um contrato e faremos um Happy Hour... Gostaria que você viesse também..._

_San – Acho melhor não..._

_Mir – Por que, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_San – Não, o que poderia ter acontecido?_

_Mir – Nada, você que está falando..._

_San – Eu não falei nada..._

_Mir – O quê? Mas eu.. ah que papo de maluco... você está muito estranha hoje e não fala coisa com coisa, Sango você anda fumando aquelas coisas que a Sra. Higurashi disse que deixa as pessoas em outro mundo?_

_San – Claro que não, Olha Miroku eu tenho que trabalhar..._

_Mir – Tá mas, vamos comigo, por favor... Eu prometo que se você for eu te recompenso depois... Faço o que você quiser..._

_San –Qualquer coisa?_

_Mir já levando para o lado malicioso – Tudo o que você quiser de mim..._

_San que aproveitou para brincar um pouco com o hentai – Está bem, mas com uma condição._

_Mir – Qual? _

_San – Que você me conte o motivo de querer tanto a minha presença..._

_Mir – Pode ser depois?_

_San – Não eu quero saber agora!_

_Mir – Você fica tão sexy quando manda! Está bem... é porque eu sei que nessas "reuniões" tem muitas mulheres que querem ganhar dinheiro..._

_San – O quê? Eu não acredito Miroku! Você está regredindo?_

_Mir – Não é que..._

_San – Não pode ficar perto de uma mulher que já vai com segundas intenções! E depois diz que quer casar comigo. Eu nunca casarei com você sabendo que você pode sempre procurar outra... e ainda pagar, me poupe. – E desligou o telefone na cara dele._

Sango ficou muito chateada e resolveu não misturar as coisas. Continuou a trabalhar e viu que logo deu o horário dela, mesmo com muitos papéis na mesa pegou suas coisas e foi embora... Dessa vez ela ficou muito chateada mesmo com Miroku, porque parecia que ele havia mudado mas ela já achava que não mais... Simplesmente foi para casa.

Estavam todos reunidos em uma mesa em um barzinho muito chique...

_You – Bom já que vocês aprovaram a nossa tabela, podemos fechar agora mesmo o contrato... Minha assistente a Srta. Sango será a intermediária por todas as sua solicitações e, eu a teria chamado, mas hoje ela deveria estar com pressa, foi embora cedo, mas tudo bem a apresento outra hora, você vai se encantar com ela..._

_Mir – "se encantar com ela? Quem ele pensa que para falar assim da minha Sango?" Na verdade Sr. Youka, eu já a conheço..._

_You – É mesmo... de onde?_

_Mir – Digamos que somo "bons amigos" de longa data..._

_You – Bons amigos? – Falou deixando transparecer que tem um interesse além do profissional nela..._

_Mir – Sim, melhores amigos..._

_You – Ahh... então vocês são apenas amigos?_

_Mir – Depende da conotação... Mas estamos aqui para fechar esse contrato certo? Vou ler e já te devolvo assinado, não posso demorar porque tenho que fazer outras coisas..._

_You – Mas nem irá esperar a minha cortesia?_

_Mir – Não me interesso "nessas mulheres", guarde sua cortesia para outros clientes por favor... – E alguns minutos depois – Prontinho, foi um prazer fechar esse Negócio com o Sr. Até a próxima, e boa sorte!_

_You – Obrigado Sr. Miroku e desculpe qualquer inconveniente..._

_Mir - Sem problemas... – E foi embora._

_Kag – O que você tem Sango?_

_San – Nada Kagome, me deixe sozinha um pouco, está bem?_

_Kag – Está bem... Nossa... Tadinha ela deve estar tão cansada e estressada..._

_Inu – Pois eu tenho a sensação de que o Miroku está envolvido... Mas deixem eles se acertarem... Puxa vida, agora que eu me preparei para falar com a sua mãe ela, resolve viajar... Só poderei falar amanhã..._

_Kag – Eu sei mas tudo bem... – Falou já dando um beijo no amado._

_Mir – Boa noite._

_Kag – Nossa está tudo bem?_

_Mir – Sim. Cadê a Sango?_

_Kag – Está no quarto... Você não falar nada?_

_Mir – Sobre o quê? – Falava já subindo as escadas..._

_Inu – Você não viu?_

_Mir – Cansei de pegar vocês dois se beijando isso não é novidade... eu já volto..._

_Kag – Nossa o que deu nele? E você viu o que ele trouxe?_

_Inu – Sei lá, mas viu eu tinha razão..._

"**toc, toc, toc"**

_San – Quem é?_

_Mir – Sou eu Sango!_

_San – Me deixe em paz, eu quero dormir..._

_Mir – Está bem..._

Sango achou muito estranho "Miroku não insistindo"... E resolveu abrir a porta bem devagar, foi quando ficou surpresa em ver no chão, esperando por ela, um lindo, maravilhoso arranjo de flores, amarelas, rosas e vermelhas...

_San – Eu não acredito nisso... tem um cartão._

E voltou para seu quarto com as lindas rosas...

**Caramba, me superei agora! 10 páginas do word! Uhuuu!**

**Bom, entrei na comunidade "eu escrevo no do orkut e quem sabe assim dá para trocar idéias e discutir sobre técnicas e tal...**

**Eu simplesmente paguei um pau para esse episódio... Espero que gostem também...**

**Agora respondendo...**

**Nana – Paes Leme – **Muito obrigada, fico feliz em saber que estão gostando! E é verdade San&Mir é o casal mais kawaii na minha opinião, e o beijinho deles, calma eu quero que seja tudo perfeito para esses dois! Eles merecem! E para quem acha que o "Sr. Youka" vai ter algo com a Sango... Não me matem! Nunca faria isso, hahaha, quero ela e o Miroku juntos, mas não vai ser fácil..hehe

**Jaque – Chan – **Seria "uó" reencarnar o Naraku , você tem razão, eu também não escrevo pelas reviews, mas é que elas animam a gente, vai dizer que não? Heheh Muito obrigada e que bom que está gostando!

**Kmilinha-chan – **Vc sabe que eu estou tendo é problemas de encaixar a Kagome e o Inu... vcs podem reparar que eu me empolgo demais quando escrevo sobre a San&Mir... mas damos um jeitinho...

**NathBella – **fica sussa, mas que bom que está gostando... E continue a ler que agora sim estou mas segura e posso me arriscar em dizer que vocês vão adorar mais ainda a fic...

**Gente é o seguinte, não sei se vai dar para escrever mais um cap amanhã, espero que sim! Se não só na segunda feira que vem por que finalmente vou viajar! Hahaha fazia tempo que não ia para a praia... em todo caso , bom feriadão para todos! **

**Beijos**


	9. Capítulo VIII 27 do novembro

**Capítulo VIII – 27 de Novembro**

_San – Bom dia, Sr. Youka..._

_You – Bom dia Sango, resolveu vir mais cedo hoje? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_San – Não eu estou bem... é que ontem eu fui embora cedo e deixei muita coisa sem adiantar, então resolvi não ir a escola hoje para resolver tudo que ficou pendente..._

_You – Gostei de ver... Sabe, irei confessar algo... Não sou de ficar bajulando funcionários mas, agora mais do que nunca sei que eu acertei em cheio em te contratar..._

_San vermelha – Muito obrigada... Desculpe a pergunta mas, como foi ontem com o pessoal da Touch Company?_

_You – Bom, como sempre mais uma reunião bem sucedida, aprenda comigo pois um dia eu sei que você será tão boa quanto eu! (arrogante não?)_

_San -.-" – "Puxa como ele é modesto!"."_

_You – A propósito, o nosso cliente, o Sr. Miroku disse que te conhecia..._

_San – Sim nós somos..._

_You – Bons amigos?_

_San – É... foi isso que ele falou?_

_You – Sim, mas acho que ele não gostou muito de mim..._

_San – Por quê?_

_You – Bem eu, fiz elogios sobre você, dizendo que é uma excelente profissional e ele logo mudou de assunto... Tenho a sensação que ele tem um interesse que vai além da amizade..._

_San – Você acha?_

_You – Sim... – disse achando que isso estragaria o relacionamento de Miroku e Sango._

_San – Que bom!_

Youka que ficou totalmente sem graça, pois não esperava essa reação apenas sorriu e saiu de sua sala... A partir desse momento Sango ficou a pensar se seu chefe teria outro tipo de interesse nela (eu sei, todos já sabemos que sim, mas sabemos também que a Sango é um pouco ingênua). No entanto não ficou muito a pensar pois, viu novamente a sua mesa e acabou caindo, acontece que ainda havia muita coisa para fazer ainda... então resolveu por tudo aquilo em ordem.

Do lado de fora da escola, estavam lá os três amigos caminhando, cada vez mais felizes porque faltavam agora dois dias para acabarem as aulas. Kagome sentindo falta de sua amiga logo começa o assunto...

_Kag – Nossa é tão estranho a Sango ter faltado à aula... E o pior é que quando eu acordei ela nem estava mais em casa..._

_Inu – É tudo culpa do Miroku..._

_Mir – Ei pare com isso, você nem sabe o que aconteceu, tenho certeza que a Sango não faltou por minha causa..._

_Kag – É eu tenho que concordar..._

_Inu – Por quê Kagome?_

_Kag abrindo um sorriso – Por nada não...- nisso começa a se lembrar da noite anterior..._

** INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK **

_Kag – Sango o que você tem?_

_San – Nada Kagome, eu só estou cansada..._

_Kag – Puxa vida Sango, você nem fala mais comigo... O que está acontecendo? Sabe, eu sei que você anda muito ocupada e cansada com o trabalho, mas eu continuo aqui e bem, quando precisar de mim é só falar... – acabou sussurrando as últimas palavras engolindo um choro... (credo que melancolia!)_

_San – Kagome por favor me desculpa, eu... Ai, eu sou uma idiota, me perdoe eu prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer..._

_Kag – Está tudo bem..._

_San – Escuta... eu... é o seguinte... – nisso Sango explica tudo o ocorrido há algumas horas atrás – E agora ele me deixa essas flores e ... tem um envelope também..._

_Kag – E o que está escrito?_

_San – Eu não sei, não tive coragem de abrir..._

_Kag – E o que você está esperando?_

_San – Está bem... lá vai: Sango, peço que me perdoe por ter agido como um idiota... um hentai idiota, mas eu juro que não foi essa a minha intenção. Eu só queria mesmo a sua companhia. Antigamente nós dois estávamos sempre tão juntos, éramos companheiros de viagem e de batalha, apesar de todo o sofrimento causado por Naraku eu sentia esperanças porque estava ao seu lado. E foi assim que ele foi derrotado. Agora vivemos uma nova vida, sem nunca imaginarmos que essa realidade poderia ser a nossa realidade porém, mesmo com todas essas mudanças o meu sentimento por você não mudou, alías, mudou sim, hoje eu... queria falar isso olhando nos seus olhos... Eu te amo muito. Eu já mudei tanto por você, mesmo sendo um pouco difícil mas, para quem já beirou a morte, isso não é nada... mas se for necessário eu mudo mais, e mais porque eu quero ficar com você, durante as nossas batalhas o que me dava forças para lutar era você, e por isso mesmo sabendo que poderia não ser forte o suficiente, continuei sempre de pé. Tudo isso por você... E não é agora que isso vai mudar... Miroku._

_Kag vermelha e chorando – Isso é tão... tão... Sango é lindo. Sango você está bem?_

_Sango estava paralisada – Eu, eu não acredito nisso... Miroku... "Seu hentai bobo, não precisava ter feito isso..."_

_Kag – Caramba, ele te ama mesmo... _

_San – Eu sei... "agora eu tenho certeza"_

** FIM DO FLASHBACK **

_Inu – Kagomeeee, você está aí?_

_Kag – ah, oi sim, o que foi Inuyasha?_

_Inu – Você já passou da sua casa, vamos..._

_Kag – Nossa eu fui me lembrar de uma coisa e nem vi por onde estava andando..._

_Yah – Boa tarde chefinho!_

_Mir – É bom vê-lo bem humorado, e boa tarde para você também!_

_Yah – Ah tenho um recado para você! Sabe aquela moça muito linda, aquela que o você disse que era a sua noiva..._

_Mir – A Sango?_

_Yah – Sim, ela é tão linda que..._

_Mir ficando bravo – Você vai me dar o recado ou ficar aí falando o que é óbvio?_

_Yah – Você tem ciúmes!Bom, ela veio até aqui e deixou um envelope na sua mesa. Eu resolvi guarda-lo porque a faxineira esteve aqui... tome._

_Mir – Muito obrigado._

E se dirigiu para sua sala, abrindo o envelope que Sango deixava para ele. Quando abre vê que são dois ingressos para o cinema, para o filme A Noiva Cadáver e junto aos ingressos havia um bilhete também:

"Miroku, acho que precisamos nos entender não é? Bom, espero que queira assistir esse filme, os ingressos são para a sessão das 20:30 hs, acho que podemos nos encontrar na entrada do prédio as 19:30... Se não puder me liga antes está bem? Sango"

E claro que Miroku aceitaria... De repente ficou tão ansioso que mal podia esperar a hora passar para encontrar Sango.

Durante à tarde estavam Inuyasha, Kagome e a Sra. Higurashi **(alguém sabe o nome dela?)** sentados no sofá... Inuyasha estava nervoso, o que era difícil de se ver, mas estava se preparando para falar sobre o namoro dos dois...

_Inu – Sra. Higurashi?_

_Hig – Sim querido?_

_Kag – "Espero que ela continue chamando ele assim!"_

_Inu – E que... eu, olha eu gosto muito da Kagome e estou pedindo autorização da Sra. Para namorarmos._

Nisso os dois ficam se olhando, com um certo receio de não conseguirem uma resposta positiva, quando a Sra. Higurashi faz uma cara de interrogação e solta um...

_Hig – Mas vocês já não namoram?_

Nisso os dois caem com uma gota na cabeça.

_Kag – Não mãe!_

_Hig – Olha só... eu achava que vocês namoravam..._

_Inu – Isso significa que podemos?_

_Hig – Claro que sim!_

E nisso os dois se entreolharam e começaram a sorrir.

_Mir – Olá, o que uma senhorita tão bonita está fazendo há essa hora de pé aqui fora?_

_San – Esperando um certo houshi hentai..._

_Mir – Sério, e ele está lhe fazendo esperar a muito tempo? Senão posso acompanha-la..._

_San – Só 5 minutos..._

_Mir – Ainda bem que eu cheguei antes "dele" não é? Acho que gostará mais da minha companhia..._

_San – Também acho.. _

_Mir – Como você está Sango?_

_San – Bem e você?_

_Mir – Ótimo._

_San – Então vamos?_

_Mir – Claro._

Durante o caminho os dois conversaram como estão diferentes hoje; como eram as batalhas que enfrentavam antes, os momentos juntos na era feudal, e nisso Miroku também passa a mão em Sango.

"PLOFT" 

_Mir – Ai, por que fez isso?_

_San – Por que você acha?_

_Mir – Como nos velhos tempos..._

E os dois começaram a sorrir e seguiram para o cinema. E enquanto isso no templo Higurashi, podia se ver Inuyasha e Kagome curtindo seu namoro.

**Olá... bem primeiro, desculpem a demora... é que eu fui viajar, fui para a praia, e estava precisando muito de um banho de mar... segundo, demorei porque desanimei demais da fic, tanto que já estou pedindo desculpa pela qualidade ter caído. Particularmente odiei esse capítulo e sei lá... Estava na comunidade do orkut e vi que esse problema de falta de reviews não é só comigo, mas eu vejo que eu tenho pouquíssimas reviews pela quantidade de hits... mas tudo bem, como já me disseram, temos que escrever por gosto, mas ficar sem review desanima pra caramba...**

**Mais uma notícia, vou terminar essa fic, queria desistir dela, mas não é justo com quem lê e me escreve dizendo que gostou, esse é o penúltimo capítulo e o próximo vai acabar; mas por favor não me xinguem, o meu maior problema está sendo dar atenção a Inuyasha e Kagome, então para a alegria de uns e raiva de outros, vou começar uma nova fic, sobre Miroku e Sango (não adianta eu amo esse casal) e será continuação dessa fic, é um spinoff, e acho que assim ficará melhor... **

**E peço desculpas a NathBella, Jaque-chan, Nana-Paes Leme e Kmilinhah-chan, que são leitoras assíduas, e sempre estão me elogiando, e agradeço também a vocês, por estarem opinando, isso é muito importante, e espero que vocês acompanhem também a minha próxima fic.**

**Beijos**

**SilenceGirl**


	10. Capítulo IX A Formatura

**Capítulo IX – A Formatura**

Passaram 2 dias... As aulas acabaram e hoje era o tão esperado dia da Formatura. Eram onze horas da manhã e Sango estava em uma tentativa frustrada de acorda Kagome mas, um pouco desesperada pois, as duas iriam comprar suas roupas ainda.

_San – Kagome acorda, vamos, temos que comprar a nossa roupa..._

_Kag - ..._

_San – Kagome, vamos... ah... assim não vai dar..._

_Kag - ..._

_San - KAGOME SUA DORMINHOCA LEVANTA AGORA SENÃO VOU SOZINHA!_

"CAPOFT" 

_Kag – Ai, o que foi isso?_

_San – Até que fim! Vamos levanta do chão vai se arrumar e vamos sair, LOGO!_

_Kag – Tá bom, tá bom, eu já vou... mas você não precisava gritar... era só me chamar que eu acordo..._

_San – Aram e eu estou grávida do Miroku...- falou sarcasticamente._

_Kag – Sério mas como? Sango como é que é?_

_San – Fala sério né Kagome eu estava brincando... Agora vai lá..._

Meia hora depois Kagome estava arrumada e desceu as escadas encontrando com Sango.

_Kag – E o Inuyasha e Miroku, onde estão?_

_San – Pelo visto você não olhou no relógio ainda... eles já foram, e é melhor irmos também..._

Agora as duas já estavam no shopping e entrando em uma loja e outra, não haviam escolhido suas roupas ainda; até que entraram uma loja onde encontraram Inuyasha e Miroku com sacolas na mão.

_Kag – Bom dia meninos – e deu um beijo no Inuyasha._

_Inu – Bom dia? Kagome você já viu que horas são?_

_San – Esquece Inuyasha, Kagome é um caso perdido..._

_Mir – E eu Sangozinha, não ganho um beijo de bom dia?_

Todos já esperando uma reação violenta da Sango até que ela, que estava bem humorada brincou.

_San – Miroku querido, já são 13 horas, não tem como te dar um beijo de bom dia... fica para a próxima..._

_Inu – Você não dá uma dentro Miroku... _

E todos começam a rir.

_San – Nossa, essa loja tem muitas roupas..._

_Mir – Sim, é são muito bonitas e de boa qualidade. Acabamos de comprar as nossas roupas..._

_San – Posso ver a sua?_

_Mir – Ummmmm... Não!_

_San – Por favor Miroku – já estava falando com jeito de criança – Se você deixar eu ver eu te dou um beijo!_

_Mir – Por mais tentador que seja, e acredite é, não vou aceitar... fica pra próxima... – revidou Miroku com um olhar malicioso fazendo com todos voltassem a cair na gargalhada._

_San – Está bem... você não sabe o que perdeu... vamos Kagome, temos que escolher as nossas roupas..._

_Kag – Ei, depois a gente se encontra na praça de alimentação está bem?_

_Inu – Certo..._

As duas amigas aproveitaram que estavam sozinhas e começaram a olhar as roupas, Sango que depois que começou a aprender a gastar, demonstrou sua fraqueza e compulsão por roupas e sapatos (em quem será que eu inspirei?), e quando foi ver estava com várias peças de roupas no provador. Kagome que não fazia muita questão de ter muitas roupas, já que sabia que não usaria todas escolheu, umas 3 peças e foi experimentar.

_San – E então Kagome escolheu alguma?_

_Kag – Sim, vou ficar com este. E você?_

_San – Bom para a formatura vou ficar com este aqui, e vou levar também, esse vestido, essa saia, essas blusas essa sandália, com esse sapato, e essa bota que está em promoção..._

_Kag -.-" – Por Buda, nunca imaginei Sango, A exterminadora de yokais tão compulsiva por roupas..._

_San – Nem é, mas o que estou levando é necessário, nada supérfluo...**(desculpa que eu costumo usar).**_

_Kag – Está bem então vamos para o caixa que eu estou morrendo de fome..._

_San – Eu também..._

As duas saíram da loja e foram para a praça de alimentação do shopping, Kagome estava com uma sacola e Sango, mal conseguia carregar as seis sacolas de roupas, sapatos e bolsas. E enquanto descia as escadas, os dois rapazes que já estavam as observando começaram a comentar sobre a quantidade de sacolas que Sango trazia.

_Mir – Meu Buda, isso porque é só uma formatura..._

_Inu – Você já reparou Miroku, que ela sempre leva um monte de sacolas e sempre mostra as roupas, mas eu nunca a vi usando nem a metade que compra..._

_Mir – Sem dúvida Inuyasha, Sango é compulsiva por roupas, sapatos, bolsas... Ai meu Buda, e eu ainda vou casar com ela... úú_

_Inu – Ainda bem que você trabalha em uma empresa boa e ganha bem, haha, Miroku sinto lhe informar amigo, mas você vai ficar no prejuízo..._

_Mir – Nunca é prejuízo ficar com minha Sango..._

_Inu – Eu só escuto você falar isso, mas nem namorar, vocês namoram, não sei por quê? _

_Mir – Calma Inuyasha tudo tem seu tempo... Nós já sabemos o que queremos agora é só esperar... outra, já tenho tudo planejado..._

_Inu – Nossa que original – falando com desdém – você vai pedir Sango em namoro na festa de formatura..._

_Mir – E você acha que eu faria isso? Eu sou Miroku, eu lá peço donzelas em namoro em formaturas de escola? Nunca... Na verdade vai ser depois, nós não vamos sair para comemorar? Então o resto você verá, mesmo porque já falei demais..._

_San – Puxa vida, vocês nem para me ajudar com essas sacolas... _

_Inu – Sango, é só uma formatura, pra que tudo isso?_

_San – São coisinhas básicas como... – Foi interrompida por Kagome_

_Kag – Roupas, sapatos, bolsas, só para o dia-a-dia, nada de luxuoso não..._

_Mir – Você falou igual a ela..._

_Inu – Sango, se eu te ver até o fim do ano com todas as roupas que você já comprou eu prometo que te acompanho nas suas compras de natal, só para carregar todas as sacolas e empacotados..._

_San – Inuyasha, o que você está insinuando? O.o_

_Inu -.-" – Nada, era apenas uma aposta, mas eu ganho..._

_San - ... Senta! Que pena que não funciona... _

_Mir – Fica assim não, mesmo sabendo que você nunca conseguiria usar tudo o que você já comprou até o final do ano, eu te acompanho está bem Sangozinha?_

"PLOFT" 

_Mir – Ai, por que fez isso?_

_San – Para largar mão de ser um baka!_

Resolveram almoçar, já que logo teriam que ir para a casa se arrumarem, Sango estava inspirada e resolveu pedir comida de um restaurante com comida brasileira **(se aqui no Brasil tem restaurantes de comidas de vários países, lá com certeza deve ter!)**, Kagome que amava a típica comida japonesa pediu, a típica comida japonesa, Miroku, que se viciou em fast food, foi de Mc Donald´s **(não é propaganda),** e Inuyasha que ama a "aquela coisa amarela" foi de Yakisoba...

_San – Umm eu ainda vou para o Brasil... Se bem que melhor não, vou engordar..._

_Mir – Então eu viro obeso!_

_Kag – Eu não gosto desses fast- food não... tem gosto de comida emborrachada..._

_Inu – E quando você comeu isso? o.0_

_Kag – É forma de expressão..._

_Mir – Emborrachada ou não, só o beijo da Sango deve ser melhor que fast- food... úú_

_San vermelha – Então você vai decepcionar, eu nem devo beijar tão bem assim..._

_Mir – Tudo que vem de você é bom, seu beijo com certeza... sabe de uma coisa, não vou comentar..._

Ninguém entendeu a reação do Miroku, até que ele virou e **(finalmente)** deu um beijo em Sango...

_Inu e Kag – O.O! **(não gosto de fazer isso mas...)**_

"PLOFT" 

_Inu e Kag - -.-"!_

_Mir – Valeu a pena..! Realmente é bem melhor que comida..._

_San roxa – Seu... Por que você... Miroku eu...! ahhhhhhh!_

"PLOFT" 

_Mir – Ei, para isso dói muito..._

_Inu – Dizem que o amor machuca às vezes Miroku..._

_Kag – É mais no seu caso... _

_Mir – Sango, se você me bater de novo te darei outro beijo, mesmo porque eu sei que você gostou._

_San cada vez mais roxa – MIROKU, VOCÊ ME PAGA! Gostando ou não você deveria ter me avisado._

_Mir – Beijo roubado é mais gostoso..._

_San – Tapa bem dado também... úú_

_Kag – POR BUDA! Já são quatro horas **(o tempo literalmente voa na minha fic)**, temos que ir logo!_

_Inu – Vamos nessa..._

Levantaram-se e seguiram para casa de Kagome. Assim que chegaram foram todos se arrumar e no quarto da Kagome, as meninas estavam arrumando o cabelo, Sango fazia chapinha **(não gosto mas...)** na Kagome, enquanto seu cabelo estava enrolado com bob´s ...

_Kag – Caramba Sango, que beijo foi aquele que Miroku te deu... _

_San – Ele ainda me paga..._

_Kag – Ah Sango, vai dizer que você não gostou?_

_San – É claro que gostei é que sei lá Kagome, nesses dias nós saímos e nada aconteceu... Ele diz que me ama mas não faz nada..._

_Kag – Vai ver que ele quer que você faça algo..._

_San – Será? **(será? Será? Será? Ignorem)** Você acha mesmo Kagome? Às vezes eu acho que Miroku só quer brincar com os meus sentimentos... **(ahh que coisa mais inútil de se escrever...)**_

_Kag – Para com isso, Miroku mudou muito, tudo bem ele ainda é hentai, mas só com você! Pelo menos nunca mais o vi falando gracinhas com as meninas da escola, e você que praticamente trabalha com ele nunca mais comentou nada do gênero..._

_San – Isso é verdade... Você deve ter razão... realmente ele mudou e tudo mas... não sei porque eu não consigo leva-lo a sério..._

_Kag – Acho que é porque você não acha que ele queira algo sério com você, agora veja bem, as aulas acabaram e nós estaremos morando sozinhos, em faculdade e talz... Sango ele vai querer namorar você..._

_San – Você sabe de alguma coisa Kagome?_

_Kag - Bem eu não deveria falar, mas você é minha melhor amiga... Ele falou com Inu **(que fofo!),** que me falou **(que fofoca!),** que ele só estava esperando se firmar no trabalho e sair da minha casa... queria se sentir mais à vontade para te abordar..._

_San – "sei bem o que isso"... É mesmo? Que bom, assim já me sinto mais segura... prontinho seu penteado está pronto! _

_Kag – Sango ficou perfeito! Obrigada!_

_San – Para com isso..._

Agora as duas estavam se vestindo. Kagome estava com um vestido longo vermelho, sendo que do lado havia uma abertura que ia até um palmo acima do joelho **(nossa!),** com alças finas que cruzava as costas, na frente haviam detalhes "bordados" com strass **(que chique!),** com sandálias de salto não muito altas, mas fino, uma sandália simples, também vermelha com tiras até os tornozelos **(mas não é brega não, são sandálias bonitas)**, seu penteado era um coque **(precisava de chapinha?)** com alguns fios lisos caindo pelo rosto. Sango vestia um conjunto que parecia mais um vestido, a saia era longa com abertura dos dois lados, era preta e colada no corpo, o corpete, era tomara que caia bem colado também e com detalhes de renda prata e preta **(é um tecido que eu tenho, garanto que é muito lindo! Deveria deixar de ser escritora de fics e ser estilista!)**, seu cabelo estava todinho ondulado com cachos longos nas pontas... a maquiagem das duas era bem leve mas de acordo com a ocasião e roupa. Já estavam prontas e decidiram esperar na sala. Como de praxe a Sra. Higurashi começou a tirar várias fotos das meninas até que Inuyasha e Miroku desceram...

_Hig – Como vocês dois estão bonitos! Vamos tirar uma foto!_

"CLICK" 

_Mir – Obrigada Sra. Higurashi..._

Falava sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Sango. Ele vestia um terno com gravata, era preto com "riscas de giz", e Inuyasha também estava de terno e gravata, mas era todo azul marinho.

_Kag – Então? Vamos?_

_Inu - Você está linda Kagome..._

_Hig – Ahhh! Tenho que tirar uma foto da minha filhinha com o meu genro!_

"**CLICK"**

_Hig – Agora da Sango com o Miroku!_

"CLICK" 

_Kag – Chega né mãe! Já vamos!_

_Hig – Tchau meninos!_

Eles foram de van que a turma alugou, estavam sentados todos lá até que um comentário chato fez Sango perder a paciência.

_Tag **(lembram dela?)** – Ai que desperdiço Miroku, você está um gato, e deveria estar acompanhado com uma gata também..._

_Kag – Por que você não fica na sua Tagashi?_

_Tag – O mesmo vale para o Inu, mas não sei como um cara tão bonito pode ter um péssimo gosto..._

_Inu – Escuta aqui, primeiro eu não gosto que me chamem de Inu entendeu? E segundo mau gosto seria se eu namorasse você!- Disse dando um belo de um beijo na Kagome._

_San – ahhahaha, tem gente que pede..._

_Tag – Pede o quê, você acha que eu tenho medo de você?_

_Mir – Se você conhecesse Sango como eu conheço teria..._

_Tag – E ela vai fazer o quê? Vai me bater é? Ela não deve nem matar uma barata..._

_Mir – Na verdade... - Sango nem o deixou terminar... dessa vez ela ficou ferrada de raiva._

_San "com sangue nos olhos" – Escuta aqui, se eu fosse você eu ficaria quietinha tá bom pois eu morava em uma cidade onde a violência era muito grande e eu fazia parte do esquadrão que exterminava bandidos... entendeu? E seria um desperdício usar minha força com você, embora não seria muita, e outra se é tanto desperdiço o Miroku estar comigo, por quê que você, que estudou na sala dele, não conseguiu nada? Vai ver que desperdício é ficar com você..._

_Tag - ...O.O_

Todos começaram a vaiar a Tagashi que ficou quietinha... A van logo chegou na escola que estava toda arrumada para a formatura, todos entram e sentaram –se, e como chegaram um pouco depois do horário logo viram que a festa estava bem animada... Logo começou a tocar Saturday Night do Underdog Project...

_Kag – Temos que dançar agora!_

_Inu – Mas eu não sei dançar – Disse Inuyasha sendo puxado pela Kagome._

_Kag – Eu te ensino..._

Miroku e Sango ficaram sentados, ela não tinha coragem de chamá-lo para dançar e ele não sabia como chamar...

_Mir – Engraçado..._

_San – O quê?_

_Mir – Quando lutávamos contra Naraku e estávamos atrás da Jóia de Quatro Almas, o tempo passava tão devagar... Agora que estamos no século XXI o tempo passa depressa..._

_San – Você acha que o tempo está passando muito rápido?_

_Mir – Às vezes..._

_San – Não sabia que te incomodava..._

_Mir – Não é que incomoda é que, olha só para eles – apontava para Kagome e Inuyasha que todo desajeitado dançava – são tão adaptados..._

_San – E você também se adaptou... ou não?_

_Mir – Sim mas, falta algo..._

_San – Você sabe o que falta?_

_Mir – Sim..._

_San – E por que não vai atrás? É tão difícil assim?_

_Mir – Mais ou menos... se eu fizer algo errado perco tudo – falou olhando bem nos olhos de Sango – E se eu perder tudo... não terá mais sentido viver nesse mundo..._

_San – Credo Miroku que papo deprimente, não sei do que você está falando **(que lerda!),** mas sabe de uma coisa, vamos dançar para você esquecer isso está bem?_

_Mir – Você me chamando para dançar?_

E seguiram para a pista... Agora estava tocando The Concert do Mad, **(aquela que é um remix de Sevem Nation Army do The White Stripes), **e estavam todos dançado...

_Kag – Eu amo essa música! _

_Inu se aproximando – E eu amo você!- e começaram a se beijar – Muito obrigado Kagome!_

_Kag – Por quê?_

_Inu – Eu nunca te agradeci por isso, mas sou grato por estar aqui com você!_

_Kag – Ihh, tá parecendo a Sango, para com isso!_

_Inu – Está bem... Falando na Sango, olha esses dois... _

_Kag – Quando é que eles vão assumir logo?_

_Inu – Não vai demorar muito não..._

_Kag – O que você sabe que eu não sei?_

_Inu – E... nada não..._

_Kag – Fala pra mim, por favor... – falou dando um monte de beijos no namorado._

_Inu – Isso é golpe baixo... olha só o máximo que eu posso falar é que ainda hoje pode ser que você descubra..._

_Kag – Eu te amo..._

_Inu – Eu também..._

De repente, toca a música If You do Magic Box e todos na pista começam a dançar mais juntinhos. Vendo aquela situação, Sango sem saber o que fazer começa a falar.

_San – Você quer sentar? "Fala que sim, fala que sim!"_

_Mir – Na verdade não... eu gosto dessa música... "se eu não fizer isso agora, não faço mais"._

_San – Ah é, sabe eu também gosto. "Ai Sango dance conforme a música..."_

_Mir – Então vamos dançar... – E a puxou para perto de si._

_San – Miroku..._

_Mir – O que foi?_

_San – Nada não... mas obrigada... depois de tudo o que já passamos, o que eu passei, fico feliz em ter esses momentos com você..._

_Mir – Que bom, eu também fico feliz em depois que tudo havia terminado, eu ficaria sozinho e tive a oportunidade de estar aqui... com você._

_San – Eu... eu te... **(que mel com açúcar!)**_

_Mir – Eu também... – E beijou-lhe a testa. **(Calma gente o melhor está por vir!)**_

A festa da formatura acabou cedo. E foram todos para casa, Inuyasha e Kagome entraram, mas ficaram espionando os dois, enquanto Sango e Miroku ficaram do lado de fora.

_San – Então... você pediu para que eu esperasse... você quer falar alguma coisa?_

_Mir – Sim... Agora que tudo acabou, eu queria conversar..._

_San – Vai... fala..._

_Mir – Você sabe que eu te amo, que eu te quero... na verdade quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado... Sango, eu sei que isso vai parecer um clichê mas..._

_Kag cochichando com Inuyasha – Acho que é agora!_

_Mir – Não, vou fazer diferente..._

_San – O quê?_

_Mir – Venha – falou puxando Sango pela mão, até que entraram naquela casinha que tem o poço come ossos **(não pensem besteiras!).**_

_San – Você quer voltar?_

_Mir – Só por um instante..._

E entraram no poço.

_Kag – Ah que droga eles foram para a era feudal... ah vamos seguir..._

_Inu – Ei, por que você não deixa os dois... ela vai te contar tudo mesmo..._

_Kag – Tá bom, tá bom..._

Na era feudal...

_San – Aonde você vai me levar? Espere um pouco eu conheço esse caminho... Miroku você vai..._

E alguns minutos depois estavam no antigo vilarejo em que Sango morava. Desde então estava abandonado, na verdade virou um "cemitério".

_Mir – Sei que aqui pode não parecer o lugar apropriado mas... Sango?_

_San olhando o túmulo de seu pai – "Papai..." Oi... por que você me trouxe aqui? Faz tanto tempo que eu não os visito..._

_Mir – Tenho certeza de que seu pai está orgulhoso de você. E sei que ele era uma pessoa muito boa, então eu quero te dizer algo..._

_San – Eu sei mas até agora você não falou..._

_Mir – Sango, gostaria de pedir ao seu pai a permissão para namorarmos, então diante seu túmulo eu prometo que seriei sempre fiel a você, e que eu te amo, e que eu quero casar com você. Embora, eu acho que você não vai querer casar agora mas, eu espero o tempo que for... Só para ficar com você... Assim mesmo, você quer ao menos morar comigo?_

_San começa a chorar – Eu nunca imaginei que você faria isso... Miroku, nunca iria esperar isso de você..._

_Mir -.-" – Valeu.._

_San – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... é que você se superou e parabéns..._

_Mir – Isso é um sim?_

_San – Sim – e o beijou intensamente – é claro que sim mas..._

_Mir – Mas?_

_San – Eu quero me casar com você mas, eu não estou pronta para isso ainda..._

_Mir – Eu já disse que espero o tempo que for... eu sei que vai valer a pena._

_San – Mas eu posso morar com você!_

_Mir – Mesmo?_

_San – Sim mas..._

_Mir – Mas de novo? _

_San – Você não acha que eu irei ficar no mesmo quarto que você não é?_

_Mir começou a rir – Eu nunca achei que diria isso mas, eu realmente não me importo... _

_San – Sério?_

_Mir – Vai ser difícil... mas já agüentei tanta coisa, eu sei o ficar no mesmo cômodo com você, sozinho vai ser muito tentador... mas essa parte, dessa vez eu deixarei em suas mãos..._

_San – O que você quer dizer?_

_Mir – Que você só vai dormir comigo quando você falar..._

_San – Peraí, eu terei que dar o primeiro passo?_

_Mir – Sim... Eu já fiz a minha parte Sangozinha, você não acha?_

_San – Já vi que você vai ser um namorado muito folgado..._

_Mir – Acho que irei precisar de alguém para me fazer andar na linha..._

_San – Pode deixar eu dou conta do recado... Seu bobo..._

_Mir – Sua medrosa..._

E se beijaram cada vez mais... e ali ficaram por um tempo... curtindo aquela sensação, aquela felicidade.

FIM 

**Acabei!**

**Gente esse capítulo ficou muito grande, 12 páginas do Word! Também modéstia parte, foi O CAPÍTULO. Tinha que caprichar... Agora gente por favor, a fic acabou mas eu quero saber o que acharam do final e da fic em si, acho que para a minha primeira fic não ficou tão ruim assim, mas a minha nova fic, que eu já comecei a escrever vai ficar bem melhor...**

**Agora respondendo as reviews:**

**Nana-PaesLeme : Como sempre seus comentários me deixam super animada, aliás dedico esse cap a você, essa última review que você deixou fez com que me sentisse mais segura e escrevesse um bom final. Obrigada e como você ama o casal San&Mir sei que vai gostar da próxima fic que vai ser a continuação da vida dos dois depois dessa fic. Espero que tenha gostado do final que eu dei aqui para os dois! **

**Beijos**

**NathBella: você deixou a primeira review na minha fic! Hehe, muito obrigada e desculpa demora mais em compensação esse capítulo saiu rapidinho né? Ler a sua última review me fez ver que tem gente que ficou "desesperada" pela demora dos capítulos, valeu mesmo, mais um impulso que eu precisava!**

**Galerinha (essa foi péssima!) Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que acompanhem a minha próxima fic, Amor sem fronteiras... acho que vou mudar o título... bom você vão ver!**

**Beijos à todos e até a próxima! Qualquer coisa me escreva e se quiserem me adicione no msn, **


End file.
